World of Warcraft: A Modern Tale
by crazieanimefan1
Summary: Set in modern day. When Cairne Bloodhoof is murdered, a high elf princess and her friends must uncover just what happened before Garrosh stops them at any cost. Thanks to the Sin Dorei Templar guild on Drenden for use of their characters.
1. The Loss

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A groan was heard underneath a blanket.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SLAM!

A hand extended to slam off the alarm clock on the nightstand. The room was painted a light blue and had matching carpet. The walls had pictures and awards, a large bookcase full of books. A desk held a blue laptop and scrolls. There was a large entertainment center as well. In one corner, there lay a white tiger on a large pet bed. He wore a black braided leather collar with a large purple amethyst hanging from it.

Finally the figure in bed sat up.

The figure was female, young. She had large breasts and long brown hair. Her elf ears stuck out from some of the mess of hair. She had glowing blue eyes, unlike most of her kind with glowing green. She yawned rubbing her eyes as she stretched a bit standing up as she walked to the window throwing it open to stare out at the large city.

Origrimmar was already abuzz with activity.

Cars and other forms of vehicles lined the busy roadways as some people walked to work or school. Looming over the area was the large company called Horde & Sons. It was the largest cooperation in the city and also the main one. Unlike the casinos of Thunder Bluff, this one ran the world of the Horde. They were also in competition with another cooperation called Alliance Inc.

The high elf studied the morning world around her as she moved to shower and change clothes. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and pulled on black pants, a blue shirt, a black trench coat, black combat boots, and shades to hide her eyes. The shades were the idea of her adopted father, who so happened to be the head CEO of Horde & Sons, Thrall. She pulled on her black fingerless gloves and moved to sit down turning on the television.

Only to find out that the father of one of her friends had been killed.

Cairne Bloodhoof was known as the owner of several casinos, starting out of Thunder Bluff in Mulgore. His son, Baine, would be the first to inherit the chain, but he loved his father so much. To hear Cairne was dead was like a kick in the gut. She wanted to change the channel, but couldn't. She shut her eyes and sighed. "Kamara! Let's go!" she called as the tiger ran to her. She stood up as she was about to head to get something when she looked over seeing another news story.

"And in more Azeroth news, underground sources have said that there has been a disturbance within Blackrock Mountain. A source out in Northrend believes that it's the work of the infamous Deathwing, the dictator who wants to buy both Horde & Sons and Alliance Inc for an incredible amount of money. Repeated calls to both Mr. Wrynn and Mr. Thrall have been unsuccessful. This is also coming from the light of Mr. Thrall about to announce his successor. As some remember, he came under controversy when he adopted a young high elf, who turned out to be the daughter of Kael Sunstrider, the late high society actor and playboy. Even though this hasn't tainted his reputation, we all wonder who he has in store for his head. Now onto the weather with Arthas!"

"Ugh," the elf sighed and turned off the television. This was when the doorbell rang. "Kali! Are you home?" a voice rang out as the door opened. "OW!" A crash also was heard. She looked over and saw the hooves of a tauren, who had fallen over. She walked to see it was Dksunite, one of her best friends and was a tauren death knight. She chuckled. "You need to look into getting your door extended," he said rubbing his head. She then got a better look at him and blinked like mad.

DK, as he was known, was only wearing a speedo.

"Damn, man, what the hell?" Kali helped her friend up. "You smell like an ale house!" "It's not my fault, all the tauren have been…tense," he finally finished a bit of the hangover finally hitting him. She sweat dropped. Yet she couldn't blame them. She had to wonder if even Baine was drinking his sorrows. "Surprised Rograx didn't see me," he said. "He would've had me in a drunk tank before I know it."

"Why don't ya lay down?" Kali suggested. Yet she saw her couch sag under the weight of the tauren and shook her head. "I might have some clothes you can wear…I doubt a speedo's appropriate." "Everyone hangs around your place, so I bet you have clothes for all of us," he said. "Had to throw out some of Laf's," she said. "His didn't last long enough to put it on a hanger."

Lafulci was another good friend of theirs and their guild leader at the local guild club. He was an undead warlock, who worked as the mortician and medical examiner for the city. He was so good at what he did, many of the other cities that were connected to this one called for his help. He had taken Kali under his wing when she started out as a hunter and a doctor. So she safely could say he was her mentor.

Kali looked through the closet. The mansion had so many rooms, she could have her friends come and stay. Thrall was always nice about that, letting her friends come over. Yet she had heard that he was expecting company from his hometown and this worried her. But she refused to show that worry in front of anyone. "Have you talked to Baine?" she asked as she heard DK snort. "No," he said. "But I figure he wouldn't mind a visit from you."

"I plan on it," Kali said. She finally found a red muscle shirt and some jeans handing them to DK to put on when he was ready. "Which I'm 'bout to take the subway to do. I'd suggest you come with me. Father's expectin' major company." He seemed to frown as he looked at her. "It happens to be Garrosh Hellscream," he said as she froze. She shut her eyes.

Garrosh here would mean she would lose her home if she dared go against him.

Kali knew how proud he was of orcs. However, she remembered when she first met him, the day Thrall went to meet his grandmother for the first time. She was a mere child or teenager, yet Garrosh wasn't hesitant to display his displeasure on Thrall adopting an elf…saying it was shameful and against the way of life. It was in front of her and a direct blow to her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up the flashback disappearing.

"I know what he said to you, Kal," DK said. "But what Thrall did wasn't a disgrace. He saved your life as he did countless others." "I know," she said. She sat down a moment and heard the door open. Her eyes widened as she managed to drag DK into a room and threw the clothes to him in time to see Thrall and Garrosh enter the room followed by a few guards.

"Kali, you're up," Thrall said as she bowed nodding. "Yes," she answered. "I was 'bout to leave with DK. He's here…in the restroom." He chuckled nodding. "I'm sure you remember Garrosh Hellscream," he said as her eyes wandered to the now larger orc, who wore a business suit. She nodded politely biting back a few words she wanted to say. "Yes, I do," she said feeling his brown eyes on her. Thankfully, DK chose that moment to come out of the room dressed as he bowed to Thrall. "We'll be leavin'," she said as Thrall nodded.

Once the two left, Thrall looked at Garrosh. "She seemed to be holding back a few things," Garrosh said gruffly. "Does she know that I'm taking over?" "I'm sure she does," Thrall said sitting down. "Yet she lives here and her friends are welcomed here. That's part of the deal." "Yeah, I know," Garrosh said and looked at Thrall. "Cairne's death has put a damper in things." "No one knows who did it," Thrall said as he sighed. "I assure you, we will find out," Garrosh said.

"I know you will."

Thrall knew by the time he returned, it would happen.


	2. Rounding Up the Troops

The room was filled with vials and other bubbling things, making it look more like a mad scientist's lab than an examination room.

Lafulci was busy bustling around the pile of papers and chemicals whistling cheerfully to himself, which was rather odd even knowing a Forsaken could even whistle without the jaw falling off in his hands. He was dressed in a blue Hawaiian shirt with large orange flowers and tan colored shorts, showing off bony knees with decomposing flesh. He was supposed to be on vacation, but got called back for this high profile murder.

He hated to disappoint Marcia especially on their anniversary.

Once Laf, as he was known, was a scientific genius. He was human and lived a life of glamour, loving the ladies one by one. Then when one of his experiments blew up on him, he was reborn into the Forsaken and became a warlock for the Lady Sylvanas, Mayor of the Undercity, which was across the ocean. He came to this neck of the woods in order to help the new police force. It was then he met Kalista Sunstrider, a young high elf hunter who was supposed to be a princess, and took the girl in as an apprentice. Now he was Chief Medical Examiner for the Horde…a title that gave him quite a pay raise.

And left everyone wondering why he would freeload every once in awhile.

"Where is that damn thing?" Laf muttered as he grinned gleefully. "There you are, my friend. How I've missed you." He held up his scalpel. "You should get out more if you believe that's a friend," a low voice said in the doorway. Laf turned and raised a brow. Standing there, wearing a leather biker jacket, black leather pants, boots, and a white undershirt, was an orc with a large sword strapped to his back. "Rograx," Laf said as he crossed his arms. "I'll be damned."

"You already are," Rograx said as he walked in. "Being Chief of Police has it's advantages." "Easy access," Laf said nodding his head enough that a creaking sound could be heard from bones rubbing together. Rograx shivered at the sound, but made sure the undead warlock didn't see it. "So have you started the autopsy?" he asked as Laf shook his head. "It's cut and dry," he said. "Plus Baine asked for none." "Cause of death?" Rograx asked. "Gunshot to the head, pretty point blank," Laf said as he looked over at the large covered body.

Rograx glanced where Laf was looking. He had met Cairne a couple of times and had a great respect for the tauren chief. Now it felt odd seeing him laying there on that gurney. The tag had to be tied on one of his horns instead of the hoof. He shook his head sorrowfully and looked back seeing Laf studying some pictures. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing Kali here soon," he said. "Should I tell her anything?" Laf asked not looking up. "That's up to you," Rograx said as he crossed his arms. "She doesn't go spreading rumors, she digs the facts." "Seems we may need to get the old friends together…and us try to solve this shit," Laf said still not looking up.

Rograx looked taken aback. Yet he chuckled. "So few of us tracking this down, that'll be the day," he said. "We're stronger than we were." "And DK's become a drunk," Laf pointed out. "I'm sure he'll sober out at the mention of a new adventure," the orc said as he sat down studying a skull that seemed to stare straight at him. "Ever find out who this belonged to?" "Not yet," Laf chuckled finally looking up and glanced at him. "I'll have to follow later. It's my anniversary." "So she can handle you?" Rograx smirked at this. "Surprised you're not dead in bed."

Laf was about to throw a Shadow Bolt at him when the door opened. "Is there a bathroom nearby?" DK asked shakily. Without warning, he ran for the nearest sink and barfed causing Kali to look mildly grossed out. "Every five trash cans, he did this," she said and shook her head. "No wonder we don't see you drunk," Rograx said looking down at her. "So, Your Highness, what brings you here?" Laf asked causing Kali to look very annoyed. "I ain't no princess anymore," she said sternly. "I wanted to see the body." She had to ignore the sounds of hurling. "You're the hunter," Laf said and led her to Cairne's body. "I need to go find the bleach…damn." He walked off.

Kali peeled back the blanket carefully studying the old bull. He looked like he was asleep. She sighed and touched his furry cheek softly. "Farewell, my friend," she whispered. She saw where he was shot and shook her head. "Such a pity." She put the blanket back over his head. "Did you get the bullet?" "In that plastic bag," Laf called as she looked over at it. "Do you know what it is?" Rograx asked as she frowned.

"What am I? A forensic expert?" Kali asked as she studied it. "I dunno, I've never seen this kinda thing." She studied it through the plastic. "This kinda bullet ain't from around here." He frowned. "Where is it from?" he asked. She sat down studying it more. "I'm tryin' to think, but I'm runnin' a blank," she said. He nodded and looked at her. "I need your help to find who did this," he said. "In fact, I need all the help I can get." "I'll hafta do this not in my house, I got that jackass stayin' there now," she said. "Garrosh moved in?" Laf asked walking back up. "Yeah," she answered glumly. Now she sounded depressed. "Father's plane leaves in a bit. And I can't imagine havin' meals with that moron starin' at me." "And getting in your business," DK said coming back a bit shakily. "Which you know he'll do."

Kali knew this all too well. When she had went to Nagrand with Thrall, Garrosh wouldn't let her do a damn thing. And when she tried, he'd give fifty thousand reasons why she wasn't allowed and followed her like a hawk. "I'm surprised Thrall didn't hand over things to someone better," Laf said as he shook his head. "Anyone would've been better than Hellscream." "We're stuck with the prick until Father returns," she said. She looked at Rograx. "We can't let him in the middle of this," she said. "Even you police can stop that." "I know," he said. "And besides, I'm not even supposed to let you deal with evidence either. But since you have outside sources…"

"You mean _her_…" DK looked up and at Kali. "Wasn't she missing for awhile?" "They found her, she had been kidnapped by that whacko orc and was tortured a bit," Kali said. "But then it was discovered her brother actually sold her to him illegally." "Ah yes, I heard of him," Rograx said. "No one can find him, not even on the Alliance side of things. Some say he's dead." "I think he is," Laf said. "Their uncle was PISSED!" He frowned. "He was basically insane. But it reminded me of their great-grandfather and great-uncle's relationship in the past." "There's more greats in those," Rograx said. "At least she's all right. But will she help? She is one of _them."_

"But she's also part of the Cenarion Circle now," Kali said. "So she walks neutral grounds. She'll help if I ask her." "What does she do now?" Rograx asked. "She works at the library," she said. "She loves books. So it was a perfect job for her." She studied the pictures of the crime scene as she frowned. "Why Cairne of all people?" she whispered. "Why indeed," Laf said as he looked at the time. "I'm turning the body over to the funeral home. I have to get back to Marcia." "Lucky bastard," Kali mumbled as she stood up. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Kali looked at him. "You have someone to come home to," she said. "Some of us ain't so lucky yet. DK and Rograx have girls." "You'll find someone," Rograx said as he chuckled. "Calm down for once." "Meh…" She grabbed her keys and cell phone. "This will hafta serve as our headquarters for now. No one would wanna come into a morgue." "Except Laf," DK said as he could feel another round coming running for the sink again. "I'll just leave you here!" she called as she looked at them giving a small salute and walked off.

Azeroth Memorial Library was a library used by both sides, the only time you saw the two together. Despite the ugly looks and words wished to be said, the law was no one was allowed to fight within the property itself. The girl in question sat at her desk in her office reading a book with her feet up on the desk. She had long black hair, in corkscrew curls, and crystal blue eyes. She stood 5'5 and had pale skin and a plain look about her. She wore a red tank top and blue jeans, boots on her feet, and what looked like a black slayer hat on her head. She had twin pistols on her hips as well.

Her name was Anya Stormrage. And she was a worgen.

Anya was the name of Illidan Stormrage's wife. She was the first female worgen before the Sundering. Yet when Illidan deflected to the Black Temple, he knew his death was coming and sent his wife to his brother, and there she stayed until her death. Feeling like he failed them both, Malfurion watched his nieces and nephews, watched their children and children's children until one day Anya was born. And she was the reincarnation of his sister-in-law, reborn after all these years. So he took her in, since her parents had died, along with her older brothers.

Anya knew she had some night elf in her. Yet she looked more human with her blue eyes occasionally glowing. She moved like a night elf, but could fit into human society. She originally wanted to be a rogue, but the family genes kicked in as she discovered her true calling as a druid. So now she was her uncle's apprentice.

Anya glanced up hearing a tap on her door. "Come in," she said as she sat up and saw Kali walk in. "Kali," she said as she stood up and embraced her old friend, Kali doing the same. "It's been so long," Kali whispered as Anya chuckled nodding. "Have a seat," Anya offered as Kali sat down. "I heard what happened," she said. "I intend to come to the funeral." "I appreciate that," Kali said. "I'm sure Baine will too." "Did you discover anything?" Anya asked as Kali told her what she knew. "I need your help, Anya," she said. "There ain't many of us, but we can't do this alone. And someone who works both sides will be better too."

"I know," Anya said thoughtfully as she nodded. "I will lend my services. Yet I may ask a couple others to help me like Broll." "Broll?" Kali chuckled. "That ol' gladiator still got what it takes?" "For your information, he's not old," Anya said. "And yes he does. My uncle's trust is in him. He was his best man at the wedding, so I know he'll be perfect." "Is he Alliance or Neutral?" Kali asked. "Neutral," Anya said. "I wouldn't suggest any other. Yet I must ask…do you think Krasus would help?" "I dunno," Kali said. "And I don't feel like goin' to Northrend to ask." "Perhaps you should in case," Anya suggested. "A few dragons wouldn't hurt."

"Krasus is busy with Alexstrasza," Kali said. "I ain't 'bout to tear him from his wife ya know." Anya nodded. "Spoken with Lor?" she asked. This had Kali's face turn red as she looked away. "No," she said quietly. "I can't return to Silvermoon yet." Anya nodded in understanding. "One day you'll have to," she said. She stretched a bit. "Call me when you're ready for me. Until then, I'll stay here waiting." Kali nodded her head. "Thank you," she said. She headed off heading for a nearby café for something to drink. She studied the newspaper as she knew she couldn't put it off anymore.

"I should go to Thunder Bluff…"


	3. Danger Lurks

_A/N: Its bad when you forget the disclaimer! LOL! So anyway, any character that's in World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard. The extras belong to their rightful owners, used with permission…trust me, my buddies know they're in this. So thanks to DK, Lafulci, Rograx, and others that are letting me torture their toons to death. I love you guys!_

When Kali left the office, Anya sat studying the door she came out of and took a long breath. She was unlike her fellow worgen, in fact, the girl was more a werewolf than worgen. She changed on full moons, but also when she felt like it, looking no more than a normal black wolf. But on full moons, she had one problem. She would change, but when she reverted to her human form, she was nude instead of clothed.

That was why she hid during those times.

Anya had three older brothers. Stefan was the eldest, followed by Gabriel and Andrew, and then herself. Gabriel and Andrew were her closest brothers growing up before the war came and they had to go, never to be heard from again. Stefan however, was a different story. He was cold and cruel and wanted to live up to their uncle's expectations faster than his younger sister, who seemed to be everything he wasn't. He was also once Broll's best friend as he tried to train for the calling of the druid, but impatience made him become a warlock. Malfurion said once seeing the two was seeing himself and his twin brother all over again.

And it soon would become apparent, it was.

Stefan, angry when he discovered that it was Anya's first transformation into a worgen that killed their father, whom he admired, decided to enact his revenge on his sister. He bribed her to a bar and there had her kidnapped by a couple of trolls who worked underground. It was during a time when illegal sex slaves were being processed and it seemed the underground shady business was strong. By the time Thrall burst in with Rograx and Kali, Anya was all but broken. The psychological damage was there as well, having amnesia from the experience. But she did know the name of the man who caused this to her.

And was proud to send him to prison for life. But he escaped somehow.

Anya made a full recovery, but owed her life to Rograx, Thrall, and Kali. So she swore she would remain on neutral ground to repay her life debt to them. It was a promise she never regretted and knew would come in handy. She worked both ends of the block, yet thanks to her wolf form, she made a formable spy. Not to mention she was once a sniper in the military. This was probably why when a prisoner's execution date came, she was called in to help. For now, however, she lived a life of tranquility. She folded her hands under her chin staring at the computer screen beside her a brief moment. But then another knock got her out of her thoughts. "Come in!" she called.

Jarod Shadowsong ran in panting softly. The Night Elf looked like he had ran a marathon as he stared at her. "The news," he managed to gasp out. "You've got to see this!" He grabbed a remote from her desk and turned on the television near her.

"_Breaking news tonight, it seems that a village in the Eastern Kingdoms has suddenly had to file for bankruptcy in the wake of the news that Deathwing has suddenly taken over the area to build his new headquarters. The area known as Darrowshire now must find some other means to live. Residents there have been disappearing one by one as protests and search teams have turned up nothing. As usual, Deathwing is unavailable for comment."_

Anya stared in horror as she listened to this. Jarod looked at her. "In ways, I'm glad my wife didn't have to see this," he said. "It's starting." "He hasn't taken us all over yet," she said sternly as she turned her eyes at him. "Rome wasn't built in a day. So this so called corporation won't be either." She sat down in her chair again. "Deathwing's planning something," he said sitting on the edge of her desk. "Well, no duh, Sherlock," she responded rather sarcastically. "Cairne's death started a chain of events." "No," he said shaking his head. "It was a link in it. What truly started it was those strange weather patterns and earthquakes we all had. I remember them and I'm an old man." He stroked his beard. "What was your little high elf friend wanting this time?"

Anya paused as she looked at Jarod. "I guess it's safe to tell you," she finally said. "She and her friends needed help trying to find Cairne's killer. So I said I would help out." "She's in over her head," he said as he shook his head. "That girl's always been that way. But then again, her life hasn't been a bed of roses." She raised a brow. "I know the story," she said. "Her dad was pissed because she wasn't a male heir. Krasus raised her for her first five years and before she could be corrupted with the fel magic, she was sent to Thrall. Her heart's purely Horde, but she has no intention to lead the sin'dorei." "Something tells me Lor'themar Theron will have a thing or two to say on that when she reaches her next birthday," he said. "She'll have to make a decision. She can't remain a wild child raised by an orc, sooner or later, she'll have to embrace her destiny."

Anya pouted. "Old fool, leave your old customs and wake up," she said. "Let Kali choose her path, not you, not Lor'themar, not Deathwing or anyone else." "You sound more like Malfurion every day," Jarod chuckled and put a hand on her head. "Your secret's safe with me. Now I have to get back to the front desk. Be careful." He turned and walked out of the room as Anya stuck her tongue out at him behind his back. "Once a warrior, always a warrior," she mumbled once the door was closed behind him. She put her feet up on the desk as she stared at the news still talking on the situation. "Darrowshire," she mumbled to herself. "May the stars guide them."

"What. The. Fuck."

Kali walked in her bedroom to find it in disarray. Her fingers balled into fists as she looked around the disaster. Clothes everywhere, her underwear drawer seemed to be dumped on the bed, books scattered, the place was ransacked. She closed her eyes to calm herself before she began to clean up. "I'm gonna shoot me an orc," she growled under her breath as she got to work and noticed some of her underwear missing. "I feel violated," she said as she slammed her clothes back where they belonged. She was angry and rightfully so.

Kali moved to her closet and grabbed a suitcase. She packed some clothes and other things she didn't want people into in it and locked it up as she now needed to find a way to lock her room up so no one else could get in. She walked to the supply closet and found a box with a new doorknob in it, that was supposed to be for the study so Thrall could work in peace. She shrugged grabbing it and a screwdriver and set to work changing the doorknob of her room and locked it up finally with a key. "Dare that bastard to get in there now," she muttered as she got her cell phone in her pocket walking down to the garage to her motorcycle.

Now this was one of her pride and joys.

Kali loved her motorcycle and preferred it as her mode of travel unless it was pouring rain, then she went for her car. The side car was for Kamara's purpose, and he loved it as much as she did. She laid the suitcase under the seat and got her other stuff in so that Kamara would have room. She checked her wallet a moment. As heir of the Sunstrider fortune, she had money. Plus she took a job at the hospital as a doctor. So now she decided to live out of her office until she figured out what the hell she could do. She knew who was in her room. She knew who had her things.

And Garrosh would pay for that. Already she could see he was making her life a living hell.

Kali stopped by Rog's office first. Rograx was going over some files when he looked up seeing an angry quel'dorei standing there. "What's got your panties in a twist?" he asked. Kali glared at him as she sat down. "Garrosh went through my room…ransacked EVERYTHIN'!" she said wanting to punch something with held back anger. "What?" he demanded. "My clothes were thrown everywhere, he took my underwear, he just…" She made a noise that sounded like a "ARUUUGGGHHH!" as she put her hands to her head. "I'm gonna stay in my office at work for now…I can't handle that!" she said. "Get a cigarette, calm down," he said knowing when Kali was angry, she was scary.

Pretty much knew this from experience.

Kali did as she was told and sighed. "I changed the doorknob of my room…can't get in without a key," she said. "Still don't change the fact I'm freaked out now." Rograx nodded in understanding seeing that the fire was starting to die down. "Your office has surveillance, stay there, don't go back to the mansion," he said. "I'll make sure your phones are secure too." "Thanks," she said and nodded her head. "He's plannin' somethin', Rograx. I dunno what, but I know he is." "If not one thing, it's another," he said. "We have to figure out what the hell's going on here. You heard about Darrowshire?" "Who didn't?" she said and shook her head. "That was just horrible." "I know," he said. He sat down at his desk. "The missing people are turning up dead, Kalista. We haven't released that to the media, but they are. We've found bones and bodies." She frowned. "I'll keep it to myself," she said as he nodded. "Good," he said and looked out the window falling silent.

Kali watched him a moment. She stood up as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll check in with you later," she said turning and walking off. She got on her motorcycle and looked up at the building as she began driving to her office. Yet she raised a brow seeing a limo outside and didn't seem to recognize it. "Wonder what famous moron got himself screwed this time," she mumbled as she walked in her office.

And dropped what she had in her hands.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sunstrider," his smooth voice said as he turned looking at her where he sat. He wore a black suit with a red tie and black dress shoes. His black hair was slicked back and his beard neatly trimmed. "Deathwing," she whispered once she got her voice back. "Please, I prefer Daval Prestor," he said. He gave a smile that chilled her to the bone. "I'm sorry I surprised you. Is this a bad time?" he asked. She slowly moved for her desk and sat down. "No, no," she said quickly. "Please, how may I help you, Mr. Prestor?"

Deathwing looked at her as she sat. "Well, from one royal to another, I was wondering when you would plan your return to Silvermoon," he said as he crossed his legs, his hands neatly folded on one knee. "I don't plan that," Kali said seriously. "I don't consider myself a princess anymore." "That's a shame," he said shaking her head. "Because I need someone like you on my staff. Someone with your knowledge and beauty." "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not lookin' for a new job anytime soon," she said slowly. "But I will take your proposition under consideration." "I hope you do," he said and smirked. "And prove to the world you're not like Kael'thas Sunstrider…"

Kali's eyes went wide. "Ah yes, so you know what I mean," Deathwing said and walked to her. He lifted her chin up with his hand, which felt so hot, it felt like fire. "I know your deepest desires," he said in her ear. "I know that now you don't wish me to even be here. But I know that even when all is failed, my protection will be on you, young Sunstrider." He nipped at her long ear as she jerked from him. He smirked. "Be careful," he said. "You don't want me pissed off." He stood and picked up his briefcase. "We'll talk again." He walked out of the office.

Kali swallowed as she watched this pale as a ghost. She shook her head. She knew then the fear he put in people as she shut her eyes taking a long breath. "I won't stoop that low, Deathwing," she whispered. "Lok'tar ogar…for the Horde…" She nodded and put a hand to her head. "Great spirits, help me…guide me and my friends…"


	4. Old Memories

Hiking in Silverpine Forest was an old past time of Kali's when she was younger. Back then, she was a young huntress training and learning her place among the land. Now an adult, she used that time to reflect. Plus she knew with the Undercity nearby, she was safe from Deathwing and what he wanted from her. The thought of the visit to her office made her shutter, but she pushed the memory aside.

After all, it only happened two days ago.

The two days, Kali had refused to return to the mansion. She finally sent an email to Thrall on what happened, but with no response. She decided to clear her mind and enjoy a nature hike in Silverpine, knowing wolves and bears were frequent in that area. It was also known that the race called worgen had a few towns for tourists there, thriving on their werewolf ancestry to actually make a name for themselves during Hallow's Eve giving haunted tours or whatever.

Quite a popular thing in Azeroth.

Yet Kali kept her distance from the worgen for reasons. First off, they made horrible drivers. Second, her friend Anya wasn't on good terms with the mayor of Gilneas for obvious reasons, mostly because she put some of the blame on him for her brother becoming a jackass and he thought her father was a murderer. Yet she did stay near the outskirts, where other wildlife was when a small whimper caught her attention. She tilted her head and saw a Highlands fox kit with his foot caught in a trap.

All hail the Queen of Animal Lovers.

Kali moved to the baby fox, kneeling down as she grunted opening the trap and freeing his leg. She bandaged it up, helping it with the healing ability hunters had for their pets. Kamara meanwhile watched this nearby, his head cocked to one side looking more like a confused puppy than a full grown white tiger. She took her coat off and wrapped the kit in it as she felt him relax and seem to lean against her. She nodded her head and stood up. "Just hold on, kiddo," she whispered to the fox as she moved to her car parked in the parking lot of the hiking trail area. She eased the fox on her passenger seat as Kamara lay nearby licking the fur of him.

Kali drove to Brill, a college town that was not too far from the larger town of Undercity. She parked her car at the nearest vet's office and got the kit inside as she watched the doctor, a Forsaken she couldn't remember his name to save her life, began to treat the baby. He warmed some milk and put it in a bottle to feed him.

"You should be lucky you were there, Princess," he said. "You saved his life."

"Will he be okay?" Kali asked.

"Yes." He nodded his head. "I take it you'll be taking him in?"

Kali nodded her head. In her heart, she couldn't abandon this animal and it seemed Kamara had taken a liking to him as well. She stepped outside getting her cell phone to make a call to DK, who had been waiting for her to call him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No, no, nothin' happened, I found an animal that was hurt by a trapper. Yeah…listen, I'm gonna go to Silvermoon tonight. No, I ain't been smokin' no reefer. I'm completely damned sober. There's somethin' I gotta do. I'll call ya tomorrow. Yeah, catch ya later." She hung up and rolled her eyes. "Now I wonder if I've hung in the woods too long." She ran a hand through her brown hair and fished out a cigarette from her pocket and lit up.

Going to Silvermoon would mean entering a place called The Devil's Lair. This was a popular hangout for the sin'dorei and quite an entertainment club. There were male and female entertainers for every situation, including for some looking to get their hormones back in order. There were three people who ran the club, but only one owner, a man by the name of Lor'themar Theron, also the head of the sin'dorei. His two best friends helped run the place when he couldn't.

Lor'themar had lost an eye one day in a car accident, in which he nearly died in. But he came back, deciding against a glass eye. Despite the disability, he was one very handsome and very available bachelor. Kali hadn't seen him in years, and quite frankly she made it a purpose to stay away. As teenagers, the two knew each other in high school, but when he broke her heart, it left a scar that never completely healed. She switched schools, hung out with a new crowd, and pushed him out of her mind forever.

Yet damn that nagging inner gut feeling that was bringing her back to the land she hated.

Kali was also coldly reminded of her biological father. How much he wanted a son and not a daughter and wasn't afraid to let her know that. He would leave her alone for hours or days on end. She also remembered beatings. She felt like she was living with Daddy Dearest until Krasus came as a social worker and was charmed by this very young girl, taking her in with his wife as his foster child for five years. Then she was adopted by Thrall.

Yet when Kali hit adulthood, her first detail was to kill her father…on orders.

And she received a scar that nearly mimicked Lor's, yet she didn't lose her eye.

From above her eye going down, the silver scar was the reminder on the right side of her face the triumph of finally being able to put the past behind her. With Kael's death, Kali was to ascend the throne. But she was unable to since Lor was temporarily holding that position and at that time, she was too young and she had been in another place. But many times, her birthright stood in her face, many times she turned it down.

This would be another one of those times.

Kali stepped into Silvermoon three days later and glanced around. The place was different than she remembered, but then again, everything changed for the times. She saw LCD lights and screens reminding her of pictures of a place called New York City. Taxis were taking people to and from work, the subway underground was rumbling every so often and you could see people rushing around.

"Home sweet home," she mumbled sarcastically.

Xylem was rushing fast to catch the bus when she accidentally ran into Kali, knocking her over. Kali grunted landing on her ass hard.

"Ouch," Kali winced.

"I'm so sorry!" The blond blood elf woman extended a hand to help her up when she blinked staring at her. "Kali?"

"SHH!"

Kali clamped a hand over the other's mouth. "Don't say a word," she hissed. "I'm just here for a visit."

"Still…it's been so many years since you've come here," Xylem said. "We've missed you." She hugged her. "Come by the club tonight. I'm working there, but I can still chat on my break."

Kali found herself returning the hug as she nodded. She watched Xylem run to catch the bus as she rubbed her ass a moment and put her shades back on. "Damn that hurt," she grumbled as she moved to the hotel known as the Sunfury Spire. It was the biggest hotel and known home of the royal family, including Lor'themar. Yet she pushed her shades further up on her nose as she walked in looking around.

"Good gods…they changed it too," she muttered.

Lor'themar stood with his friends Halduron Brightwing and Rommath. The three males were dressed casually. Lor wore a simple red button down shirt and tight fitting jeans that made him look even more hot to any woman who looked his way. Halduron wore a blue buttoned down shirt and wore jeans as well. Rommath wore a similar looking red dress shirt with a gold tie and wore white pants. However, he had what seemed to be a mask over his face, meaning he more likely had another cold or something.

All three just seemed too busy to talk.

Kali hoped to stay on Lor's blind side. She only wanted a room, put her stuff up, let the animals rest and take a long hot bath. She thankfully was taller and different since he last saw her, so hopefully he wouldn't recognize her. She gathered her suitcases and moved for the elevator studying the buttons as she reached out to press the up button when she saw a hand extend to do it for her.

"I don't believe you've been around here before." His voice sounded suave and seductive.

Kali tilted her head ever so slightly seeing Lor behind her. She seemed to jerk away from how close he was to her clamoring into the elevator.

"I'm not from around here," she lied as the doors shut in his face.

Kali put a hand to her head as she took a few breaths. "Don't even," she scolded herself. "Don't reopen that wound in your heart…don't…" She finally took in a deep breath and exhaled as she reopened her eyes studying the small space finally hearing the elevator dinging at the suites. She entered one of them and looked around the room putting her bags aside and moved the fox kit to the bed easing him in her arms to feed him a bottle of milk. "Hungry lil' Rin," she said while Kamara watched this like a protective older brother.

After a long hot bubble bath, Kali changed clothes. The Club was connected to the Spire, so it made for easy access. She changed into a red strapless dress and let her hair down fixing it carefully. Yet she hooked a small pistol to the inside of her thigh just in case and fixed the dress around her and fixed her shoes. She slowly removed the shades off her bright blue eyes. "They'll know who I am tonight," she told her reflection in the mirror. "Great."

Now all that was missing was a date…eh, that could wait she supposed.

The music was booming in Kali's long ears as she walked in studying the area. Dancing and drinking and even people making out were all over the place, the topless dancers giving their clients what they paid for. She shook her head walking to the bar to get a drink. The bartender tilted his head and looked at her with one hard look gazing at her up and down.

"Well well, fancy seeing you back here," he said.

Kali froze looking at him. "Adrian?"

"In the flesh," Adrian said as he winked at her fixing a drink. "Welcome home, Princess."

"Please, don't let 'em know I'm here!" Kali begged.

"You're fine, calm down," Adrian said and handed her the drink.

Kali looked relieved and took a sip. "Yet you may want to be careful because here he comes," Adrian said softly as she visibly froze. She wasn't ready for this so suddenly as she noticed Lor sit down on the stood beside her. She momentarily gazed over at his hands.

No wedding ring…what a fucking surprise.

"Hello, stranger," he greeted her.

"Hello," Kali responded seeing Adrian giving her a rather perplexed look. She merely adjusted her shades on the bridge of her nose.

"It's so dark in here, yet you're wearing shades?" Lor asked surprised.

"Eye condition," Kali lied. "Bright lights aggravate it."

Lor quirked a brow up hearing that. "I see. I have an eye condition as well."

"So I heard, sir," Kali said as she kept her voice level. "I'm sorry you lost your sight in such a horrible manner."

Lor merely nodded his head as he sipped his drink. "Did you lose yours?"

"No, close though," Kali admitted. "Ever since, I've had some eye damage."

Okay, finally something not a lie.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Oh fuck.

Kali had fallen silent suddenly. It was as if she had peanut butter stuck on the roof of her mouth. Ironically, she loved peanut butter, but didn't eat a thing yet for dinner. How could she get out of this one? And he looked like he was impatient to know who this strange new elf was that suddenly invaded his land in the matter of moments.

"Should I guess your name?" Lor asked.

Kali had the feeling he knew her name suddenly by how he was acting.

"Princess Kalista Sunstrider," he said softly only so she could hear. "You've come home."

Kali shut her eyes briefly as she studied the drink she held in her hand. "I ain't here for good," she responded sort of curtly. "I'm here only on business, not pleasure." Lor studied her form as he nodded. He was quiet as he sipped his drink.

"Meet me tomorrow at eight," Lor said and stood walking off.

It was not a request.


	5. Magic at a Price

It was one of those times sleep just wasn't coming.

Kali stood on the balcony of her room staring off at the world and lights of Silvermoon deep in thought as her fingernails drummed the golden railing in time. She was trying to think of other things, not of this upcoming meeting with Lor'themar Theron. Plus mentally cursing herself for even DECIDING to come to this place. Yet it was too late now to turn back.

"You look like Juliet waiting for Romeo."

The sudden voice had her turn around as she found herself staring into a pair of glowing green eyes. Her own blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"How'd you know where I was?" she asked.

"Front lobby," Lor said simply as he studied her.

No duh there, he does whatever the hell he pleases.

"I could have you arrested for stalkin' ya know," Kali said as she turned her head back to the town.

"I don't think you'd do that," he answered walking to the balcony and standing beside her. "Everything's changed since the last time you were here. More modern…stylized. Just for the greater good of our people."

"Last I checked, high elves weren't considered 'our people'," Kali said.

Lor turned and looked at her studying her. He then sighed. "You're still the princess," he said as he turned his head to look at the town again. "And as such, this is all yours. Yours to do as you please."

"I gave up the throne…it was too corrupted," Kali sighed heavily. "It was better for everyone that I get outta dodge and just….be a wanderer. Although everywhere I went, some still recognized me for who I was…Princess Kalista Sunstrider, heir to Kael'thas Sunstrider." She made a face. "It sickened me. I could hear them talkin' wonderin' if I was a better leader than _him. _Then someone would say that a woman could never handle things as well."

"Is that why you left?" he asked a moment later. "Left Silvermoon and everyone else and didn't bother to return?"

Kali didn't answer his question immediately.

"I took the job because I was asked to, and because many believed I could help our people," Lor continued. "I'm not from royalty. Hell, I was just a Captain in the military when I came to this post. And I held it in hopes that one day you'd return and take my place, or better yet us rule together."

Kali shut her eyes. "I left because I was adopted by Thrall," she whispered. "And because you broke me."

He watched her turn her head away from him. _Oh yeah…I tore her into so many pieces that day…I chose pleasure over her and caused her pain…and I didn't realize… _He sighed and slowly put his hand on hers. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's in the past now."

She looked at this, but didn't say anything or move her hand, which he took as a sign she had long since forgiven him. He sighed and looked into the world in front of them. "What I'm about to say you need to know," he said after a moment of silence. "Just know…I'll fight along side you if you need it."

Kali's ears twitched then as she glanced at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

He sighed. "Kael'thas is still alive," Kalista," he said.

Kali's eyes widened in horror.

"You…you're lyin'!"

Lor shook his head. "No, I'm not," he said seriously.

Kali looked at him as the color drained from her face. "But…I killed him!" she protested. "He died there in Tempest Keep!"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me," he said seeing her panic. "He managed to survive using some dark magic. He's no longer among the blood elf race, he's one of the Wretched. It's what happens to us if we become too corrupted by magic and crave it way too much without some resistance. You've seen Wretched, you know how power hungry they are. But he's alive nevertheless, Kali."

Tears brimmed her eyes as she shut them shaking her head. "I…dunno what to do!"

Lor pulled her into his arms. "Yes you do," he whispered holding her close. "It will take a moment for it to come to you."

_**Two Days Later…**_

"If there's anyone who knows the dark arts better, it's a troll," Lafulci was saying on the cell phone talking to Kali. He was back from his vacation with Marcia and was cooking her some breakfast as she watched him smiling. "The trolls have all that voodoo crap or whatever they go about talking on. Dragnasty would be one to talk to since he's part of our guild."

Kali listened writing stuff down. "Do you know where he's at?" she asked.

Lafulci paused a moment. He would've been blinking if he could as he flipped a few pages in a personal planner after shooing a couple of cats off his bar in the kitchen. "Let's see," he said scanning the pages with a thin finger. "Aha! Here we go," he said. "He's over in Grizzly Hills this week. He had to train some warriors over there since he travels teaching those peons to even work at fighting."

Kali chuckled softly. She knew Drag to be a special education teacher, but sometimes wondered what he did underground. "All right, Northrend it is," she said.

"Be careful over there," Lafulci warned. "Bears and you don't mix very well."

Kali sweat dropped. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks, Laf." She hung up the cell phone and looked over at Lor. "Seems I'm off for Grizzly Hills," she said.

Lor looked over at her nodding. "I'll get my plane set up for you," he said. "I know you were on one mission. You sure you can handle this?"

Kali nodded her head as she wrote her cell phone number down. "I usually answer. If I don't, call Rograx. He'll know what to do."

Lor took the card from her and nodded his head, some of his blond hair in his face now. "Come back safely," he said. "And be careful."

"That's the second time I've heard that today." Kali nodded and moved to his airplane with Kamara. She normally hated flying, unless on her favored dragon mount, but she had no choice in the matter this time. She sat back and watched as Silvermoon disappeared from view and she saw Tirisfal Glades ahead. She was to get off there and take the blimp to Howling Fjord.

Northrend was cold. Yet in some places, the temperature was quite modest. Not like she wanted to build a condo anywhere here. Kali had no sooner stepped off the platform when she saw a figure walking to her causing her to cock her head slightly like a confused puppy. Yet she then looked like she wanted to run and hide.

There standing in wait for her was a human man known as Budd.

And in her mind, he was as crazy a man as that one undead dude name Dumas.

Budd grinned brightly, his beard hiding how big the grin officially was. "PRINCESS!" he shouted for every Forsaken in the area to hear her. "Welcome welcome!" He looked ready to dance around her.

"Uh…hello to you too, Budd," Kali said quite embarrassed.

He grinned. "Come on!" I'm to take you to Granite Springs!" He was so excited he could barely contain himself. "I can't believe it! They asked me to be your escort! Isn't it grand?" He went on jabbering about everything while they rode on ground mounts instead of flying.

"Last time I flew, I got so sick," Budd was saying. "It was horrible, and I swore never to fly again. Look! Princess, they gave me a troll mask! I wanna be a troll one day, did you know that? I think it would be fun to talk like they do and everything!" He smirked. "In fact, did you know that I am a troll? I'm just walking as a human in disguise!" He grinned. "And I play troll tag with this!" He held up a frying pan.

Kali looked visibly disturbed. "Um…that's nice, Budd," she said nervously.

"It's so cool I get to escort a real live princess!" he said gleefully. "Can I have your autograph before you leave?"

"Sure…" _Someone commit me before it's too late!_

Kali was relieved to get to Granite Springs. The use of motor vehicles in Grizzly Hills was prohibited due to the effect it had on bears and sometimes she thought she was in one big national park. But she barely had time to dwell on that since her head officially felt like Budd had taken that pan and slammed her in the head a few times with it. She got a bottle of Advil out of her satchel and took two pills with some water she had on her.

"Sorry 'bout dat," a voice said. "Dere idea, not mine."

Kali looked over staring eye to eye at Drag. She was able to do that while sitting on a horse, which was better.

"I didn't know I had a fan base," Kali said sarcastically as he chuckled.

"Dat you do," he said. "Now…Laf say dis be urgent? What be on your mind dat troubles ya?"

Kali took a deep breath. "I need to know everythin' there is to know 'bout a race called the Wretched."


	6. Kidnapped

The café wasn't as crowded as one would think.

It was the only neutral ground that she could walk on in the town of Shattrath City and not feel like she made the biggest mistake of her life. She also found this place rather sobering as she knew where her great-grandfather once died in the country of a place only a taxi's ride away. World's End Tavern was known to have the best food in the land of Outland in the world.

And Anya found it peaceful enough to think clearly.

Yet she wasn't there for pleasure.

The waiter led her to a back room, a thick veil covering the doorframe as she pushed it back looking around and saw a figure in the darkness with a rather large mug in his hand. She moved to take the seat in front of him. "So you choose neutral grounds to make me come meet you," she said. "I don't know if I should call you a moron or a genius."

"Watch your tongue!" came the harsh reply.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Anya said mockingly. "Who knew the great Garrosh Hellscream was afraid to show his face here?"

"If we weren't on neutral grounds, you know what I could do to you, mutt," Garrosh huffed. He leaned forward, his bald head shining in the light making Anya wish she brought a pair of shades. She merely raised a brow at his new attire. "I hear you're a spy," he said. "Is that correct?"

"Spy is a strong word," Anya said. "I merely see myself as a vigilante."

"I need you to track someone for me," Garrosh said and tossed her a bag of gold that landed on the table with a heavy _**THUMP!**_

"You sound desperate," Anya said looking at this.

"I am, it's important I find her immediately!"

"Her?" Anya's crystal blue eyes seemed to look in his direction.

"Yes…Kalista Sunstrider, that bitch has evaded my grasp for so fucking long, I have to teach her who's over her now…"

Anya's eyes went as wide as a goblin's gears. _Oh fuck, Kali…I can't betray her. Yet maybe I can use this gold to her advantage…this maybe bad news, but Thrall, guide my hand as Broll guides my heart. _"And you want me to find her. You ask a hefty lot for someone who is more illusive." _Play it calm, play into his hand, Stormrage…_

"I'm rather desperate," Garrosh said simply. "Consider this payment in advance. Once you find her, you'll be paid in full. You will find her for me."

This wasn't a damn question, but a request! And from the acting leader of Horde and Sons? The main leader of the Horde?

_Now to lay my conditions…_

"Mr. Hellscream, when I locate people, I go by my own rules and protocols," Anya said acting professional as ever. "I don't need bodyguards, nor people spying or following. I've had a few problems with finding my bounty when they're around. I work **alone**. You understand me?"

"Yes, Miss Stormrage, anything you wish! Just find her!" He slammed his mug down hard as he stood up. She could feel the heaviness of his hand on her shoulder. "If you fail, Miss Stormrage…the ties that keep you free won't be so loose anymore." He walked off to his limo thinking all was set as he smirked leaning back.

Anya watched the black limo leave and looked at the bag of gold. She shut her eyes as she grabbed it and walked out of the tavern. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number as she waited for her bus. "Hey, it's Anya Stormrage…yeah, Kali's friend…listen, meet me in Shadowmoon Village as fast as you can…and bring the tauren. It's an emergency and I think you guys need to know!" She hung up and got on the bus looking at the driver. "Shadowmoon Village…and step on it," she said.

Rograx stared at the phone listening to the dial tone as he shut his eyes. Something about the druid's tone told him that this was no game. "DK!" he barked startling the sleeping tauren on his couch. He winced hearing the loud crash as he hit the floor. "We have to leave," Rograx said staring down at the death knight hands on his hips.

DK stared back up at the orc in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That worgen druid friend of Kali's called…there's a problem."

DK knew not to argue as he grabbed his pack and his keys. "Then let's hurry!"

Anya stood on a cliff overlooking the Black Temple, the place Illidan met his demise. She couldn't help feeling a pang of sadness as she studied the architecture when she heard a motorcycle drive up beside her. "You came," she said.

"Your tone was enough to make us," Rograx said as he studied her. "Why now?"

Anya turned, her face drained of color. "Kali's in danger," she said.

DK stared at the worgen and raised a brow. "And why should we believe you?" He jumped as she threw the gold at him. "This is-" He sniffed it. "Hellscream?"

Anya nodded and relayed to them what Garrosh told her at the tavern. "You must tell her to hide," she said. "To not come back to Orgrimmar. Garrosh Hellscream is up to something. I will not betray her. That's why I've come to you. Is there anywhere she can lay low until I figure this out on what Garrosh is planning?"

Rograx nodded his head. "Yes, there is," he said. "Anya, listen to me, you defy Hellscream, you're asking for death yourself."

"I'm a Stormrage," Anya said. "I'm too much liability if he even lays a hand on me. We all know this, we all know how powerful my uncle is and if something happens to me, we all know the fury he could unleash. So Garrosh won't touch me."

"Then we need to hide you as well," DK suggested seeing Anya shake her head.

"No, I have my own ways," Anya said. "I'm not the issue here. You guys are family to her, the love you all have for each other…it defies family bonds and other bonds. She's your sister in arms. I'm asking you-no-begging you…get the message to her before it's too late!"

"De Wretched?" Drag stared at Kali in surprise. "You've nevah heard of dem before in your life?"

Kali shook her head. "Why, should I have?"

"I'd believe so," Drag said running his hand through his spiky hair. He sat down on a rock and looked at her seriously. "All yer kind shoulda known what you gettin' into, mon. It's as simple as dat."

"I'm not sure I follow you, Drag," Kali admitted. She looked a little nervous suddenly.

"De Wretched be a race dat you no wanna be," Drag said. "It's what happens to da sin'dorei and quel'dorei when dey give into da voodoo. When dey give into da magic dat possesses dem, dey become dis race of people who crave dat bad voodoo all de time!"

Kali gasped a hand flying to her mouth as she felt a bit sick to her stomach. "So…if I gave into fel magic…."

"You become one of dem," Drag said simply. "Dey just found out dat your kind, quel'dorei, can follow de same path as dem blood elves can. Dere be a lodge in Eastern Plaugelands if ya wish to find out for yourself." He shook his head. "Won't catch me goin' dere, no way. Stay away from dat voodoo, Kali, dat ain't for you."

"I intend on it," Kali said softly swallowing hard.

"Why do ya ask such dings now?" Drag looked curious.

"I just heard the word and wanted to know is all," Kali admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't lie to me," Drag warned.

"I ain't!"

He gave her one long hard stare and finally relented. "Fine." He sighed.

Kali looked relieved. "And I ain't gonna become one of those things," she said. "No way in HELL!"

"Good." Drag looked at the time. "I'd head to Dalaran if I was ya. I still got dings to do here. You be careful, mon."

Kali nodded. "Same to you." She saluted and walked to her dragon.

"Kali."

Kali turned and looked at him.

"I mean it dis time."

"See ya, Drag." She got on and flew off.

Kali landed in Dalaran as she sighed studying the familiar area. She remembered this when she lived with Krasus. Yet she rarely stepped foot here as well. She began walking into the Underbelly a moment when she felt oddly strange, like someone was following her. This didn't set well with her as she quickened her pace, hoping if she got lost in the shopping crowds and tourists she'd be safe.

The strike came from behind, causing her to taste blood immediately. The ringing in her ears matched the pain that hit her body as she hit the ground, not even given a chance to react as the darkness surrounded her. She couldn't hear if Kamara had protected her, or hell, if even the dragon she had bit the bastard in two.

She remembered nothing more.

"That was easy," a male voice said as he smirked stepping out hidden by a hooded cloak. He pushed it back to reveal a blood elf mage. "I'm sure he'll be happy with this package." He created a portal as he lifted the unconscious woman over his shoulder and glared at the tiger to follow as he stepped through with them.

"My Lord, I have her," he said placing her down on the floor.

"Excellent work," another male said as he stepped forward from the shadows and knelt down in front of the girl. "She's grown up. Quite a beauty however," he said as he pushed back his own hood. His fingertip stroked the scar down her face. "My little girl," he whispered as he smirked.

"Master Kael?"

"We must prepare to welcome her home!" Kael'thas said gleefully. "We have much to do in order to make her one of us. The Sunwell beckons her. And we must not waste time. The ritual for her transition to one of the sin'dorei will commence in three days!" He watched the wretched rush off away as he cast a look down at his daughter. "And this time, I want no interruptions."


	7. Justice Served

_A/N: I can't write fight scenes very well. Lol But I try. Pretty soon, I'll have some heavy duty stuff worthy of the rating possibly in the next chapter. For now just enjoy. _

"Fuck…"

Kali groaned rubbing her head gingerly. The pain made her just want to throw up, but she didn't. She shook her head hard and used a health potion from her pocket to heal herself. Only then her vision fixed itself and she was able to see where she was.

In a cage that dangled off the ground.

Kali slowly peered down and shivered. It was a long way down. Plus she was above lava it looked like. One move, she'd know what the term baked high elf would be. She sighed a moment leaning against the bars of the cage deep in thought. She was a hunter, not a rogue. But then again, she had something up her sleeve feeling the cage being moved.

Thank God for Feign Death.

The two wretched blinked when they found what appeared to be a corpse. And they now looked panicked as they got her out of the cage to run and get Kael. She opened one eye and saw them go as she stood up and quickly used Camouflage to hide in a darkened corner squatted down. She would be able to see the mastermind while being hidden.

"YOU FOOLS!"

Kael'thas stormed in following them. "What do you mean she's dead?" he demanded to the two cowering Wretched.

"No pulse!" one whimpered. "She's dead!"

Kael facepalmed. "Well, if she's dead, she's no longer here. You have an undead elf walking around!" He slapped them both. "Bastards, she's a hunter! Hunters can fool someone believing their dead!" He growled. "FIND HER OR DIE!" He stormed off not knowing Kali was following behind him.

Kali crouched watching her father. She didn't recognize him. His hair was now black and his face sunken in as it looked more like he had some undead in him now. His skin was also purple almost dead looking. She could see his sword nearby, the Felo'melorn. She was supposed to inherit that very sword as well. She noticed he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of leather pants as he studied his computer.

Kali looked where Felo'melorn was as she slowly moved toward it. She glanced back at Kael and lifted the sword in her hands as it vanished from his view, and into her own studying it. It felt like it was made for her. _Flamestrike…you are now mine…_ She slowly placed it on her back as she drew her gun from her hip. She pointed it at him when she noticed him look up.

"So there you are…how strange I can't see you, but I sense you."

Kali's eyes narrowed. She remained quiet so he wouldn't find her location.

"My daughter…all grown up," he continued rising up. "Yet all this time, you refuse to become one with your people. You haven't taken the crown of Silvermoon either. That blasted orc raised you when I could've given you everything you wished." He waved his hand as her power melted away revealing where she was.

"Yet you refused it all," he said.

"I refused it for reasons," Kali said frowning. "So that I wouldn't become a corrupted son of a bitch like you!" Her eyes narrowed. "Thrall showed me the truth of who I could be. I'd follow his ways than yours…especially now that you've become a Wretched!"

"I only made my power better," Kael said walking to her as he smirked. "I can do the same for you." He slapped her hard across the face. "While you've become weak."

Kali frowned. "I'm not weak. Not like you."

Kael grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into a wall squeezing tightly. "You never should've been born, Kalista," he hissed. "My father vouched for you. Now he's dead. Which is what you're soon to truly be."

Kali struggled against him as she found it hard to breathe.

"And I will enjoy seeing the life I gave you returned to me," Kael whispered nipping her ear as a gunshot rang out. He stopped and looked down.

Kali had fired her weapon into his gut, and it being double barrel, she managed to take out a huge hole out of him. She felt his hand slowly slide off her throat. "You should've stayed dead," she whispered as she watched him slowly drop to his knees as she held the gun to his head. But she noticed he wasn't bleeding as she looked seeing him fizzle, like static on a television. "A clone…" She growled at this.

"You didn't think I'd make it that easy, did you?" Kael laughed. He sounded above her as she turned looking up on a platform. "No, no, no…Tempest Keep was only a setback. I wanted you to believe I was dead so I could grow in power to be able to defeat you. And this time, you won't walk out with just a scar."

Kali stared at him as she flipped back avoiding narrowly being hit by a bolt of flames. She knew then the fight was on. She had to be quick on her feet to dodge repeated fire bolts which complicated matters. She skidded to a stop a moment as she managed to give off a few gunshots while Kamara lunged forward to help aide her. She knew she had to get close, to be able to attack him head on. Once finding her opening, she leapt up on the platform and slapped her father across the jaw hard.

This stunned Kael a moment causing him to blink.

Kali then manage to punch him as she gave a roundhouse kick knocking him off the platform and on the ground below. She jumped down landing as she moved seeing him standing up now pissed off. The two exchanged blows when he kicked her hard in the stomach and sent her flying through the glass window falling a few feet to the ground below.

She didn't move for a moment. Yet then she slowly did, bloody now as she was seeing she was a ton more weaker than she once was. He floated down to her and smirked. "Now, my daughter, you will die!" He held a dagger up to stab her in the heart when her hand stopped him holding tight to his wrist. Yet she noticed she was glowing blue as she staggered to her feet.

She was getting help from somewhere, she noticed.

_Take your gun…_ A voice now in her mind spoke to her. _Take your gun and point it at his head. I will guide you._

Kali wasn't about to argue as she lifted her gun doing as told. She could see blue flames surrounding the weapon. While they didn't burn her, they seemed to show they had magical properties. She stared at her father.

"You can't stop me!" he bellowed. "I WILL FINISH YOU!"

Kali could only hear the gunshot echoing and the blow back knock her off her feet as she landed in water behind her while she saw blood and brain matter splatter everywhere as Kael's lifeless body fell in a crumpled heap finally and fully dead. She looked so stunned she could barely move from where she was sinking in the water.

Only then, she felt someone grab her as she gasped for breath coughing.

A man wearing a blue vest and blue jeans was kneeling beside her rubbing her back. Her had shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes. His boots were brown as was his belt and he seemed muscular. Shades were on top of his head. "You okay?" he asked as he watched her.

Kali slowly nodded panting as she was getting her breath. "Yeah…I think so," she responded.

"Good," he said.

She glanced over at him seeing him tending to her wounds as she studied him. "I know you," she said. "Kalecgos."

Kalecgos chuckled as he worked. "You do remember," he said. "I was beginning to wonder." He bandaged her up and lifted her into his arms. "For now however, let's get you out of here and to the others where you'll be safe." And with that, he carried her off seeing her suddenly go unconscious in his arms.

"Whaddya mean I can't come home?" Kali stared at her cell phone like it was a demon.

"I mean don't come back for now," Rograx said. "Garrosh is searching for you, Kali, he could kill you!"

Kali touched a bandage gingerly as she lay in a hospital in Silvermoon. It had been a couple of days since the fight between her and her father. The fall out the window did some damage, yet other than that, her wounds had healed a good bit. But the news of hearing on Garrosh was enough to make her stomach do flip flops in her.

"Anya's information was very reliable. I spoke to one of my inside men there and they confirmed what was said," Rograx continued. "He's pissed off. And in your condition now, you don't need that. Plus we all believe he's still hiding something. Just stay there and get better. If anything, stay in the Eastern Kingdoms or Northrend where he can't touch you in the neutral places. Outland is off limits due to his connections there."

_Jeez, you sound like a parent. _

"Fine," Kali sighed in defeat. "They ain't dischargin' me for awhile anyway."

"That mage was found and he's behind bars in a magic proof prison," he said.

"Oh good…I'd like to shoot a few bullets in him too."

"Hardy har har, Kali."

_Gotta love sarcasm. Always my favorite weapon of choice. _Kali looked bemused.

"Anyway, I'll send Laf over to check on you later," Rograx said. "I have to run."

"See ya," Kali said as they hung up.

Anya peered over at Rograx across the desk. "I'm thinking I'll stay in Darnassus for now," she said. "My uncle needs to know since he does care about Kali as well." She stood up and extended her hand to shake his.

Rograx looked at this a moment and extended his hand shaking hers. "Lok'tar."

"Elune-Adore," Anya answered.

"What does that mean?" Rograx chuckled.

Anya smiled. "It means Elune be with you," she said. "One day, you'll learn Common." She turned for the door as her body changed into her black wolf form and she vanished into the night. She didn't stop until she arrived at Darnassus.

Darnassus was similar in ways to Silvermoon, except it looked more like Rome. She walked through the gates quietly as she saw some of the guards salute her causing her to shake her head. _Never thought of myself as a royal…even if I am Malfurion's niece. _She continued her walk up to the temple before transforming again.

Malfurion was sitting at his desk in his office going over more papers from the druids. The greenhouse seemed to provide him comfort as he heard the door open and looked up, a smile on his lips. He stood up, wearing a simple white undershirt and overalls, which had dirt on them like any gardener would. "Anya, my dear," he greeted.

"Well met, Uncle," Anya said embracing him as he held her close. "You've expected me?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm well aware of your situation. I've got your home ready for you to stay in until you're called to the front."

"Many thanks," she said. "Is Broll here too?"

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, my child, he is," he said. "Welcome home."

Anya smiled nodding her head. "Good to be home." She headed to her room.

Kali lay in her hospital bed deep in thought. She knew her time in Silvermoon had to come to an end, since she was on territory that Garrosh could step on, yet he hadn't made that connection yet. Her eyes stared at the IV dripping into her veins as she sighed. "Maybe I should just go back and tell him to back the fuck off," she muttered to herself. "Bastard's wanted more than he can handle." She turned on her side and closed her eyes a moment.

_Back to where I started…_

She tilted her head looking over at the television talking about the Argent Tournament was coming to town again along with the Darkmoon Faire. She blinked. "That time already?" she whispered. She nodded knowing she needed a break. "Guess I should go to the fair…just for once."


	8. Revelation

_The extensive heat was more than anyone could bear. _

_She stood on a cliff staring down at the sea of lava staring down as fire raged from the pits of hell that wanted to engulf her. She felt the spear in her back pushing her forward. _

"_Master, we have your sacrifice…" a voice said._

_The thunderous voice of a male could now be heard as a large dragon shot out of the lava pit, black as night with metal on some of his body, lava dripping down from his massive jaws as his head lowered down to examine her. His paw extended taking her into it. _

"_Tonight, mortal…you will see the extent of my power!" _

Kali's eyes shot open as she sat up wincing as she panted softly a hand to her head. She was sweating badly and felt like she was close to that lava instead of inside an air conditioned room in her room. Her hair stuck to the back of her neck as she swallowed the precious air deep into her lungs.

She threw her blanket back and moved to the window slowly dragging the IV pole with her as she peered down at the city at night. She had been in the hospital only three days. Already so much was on her mind. Cairne's murder still left unsolved. Deathwing's visit. And now, Garrosh trying to get a bounty on her head.

It gave her a massive migraine.

Kali sighed and steadied herself against the wall a moment. She turned her head and looked at the chart the doctor had left and saw she was being discharged shortly. She moved to the shower to at least clean herself off from the sweaty nightmare and try to relax. She peeled off the hospital gown and underclothes she had on as she moved into the water, cool since it would help her.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Kali raised a brow. _Who in the name of hell is this? _

Again another knock.

"I'm takin' a shower!" she called out.

"Sorry 'bout dat!" a voice said. Sounded like a troll. "I'll be out here waitin'!"

How many trolls did Kali know? Well, let's see, she knows Vol'jin, she knows Drag…

Her head looked up as she blinked.

Once she was dressed, she stepped out of the bathroom. She looked to see a troll sitting in a chair, his long legs crossed a moment. He wore a black tank top and khaki cargo pants, his Converse sneakers on his feet with socks. He looked up as she walked up. "Been awhile, eh?" he asked.

Kali chuckled softly. "As it has, Cynicz," she said.

Cynicz stood up and hugged her gently, knowing she had some wounds still healing.

"Rog told me ya were here," he said. "So I decided to come visit."

"I'm glad," Kali said returning his embrace. "How was your trip?"

He blinked a moment and chuckled softly. "Wasn't long enough!" he proclaimed with a laugh. "But it was fun. Yeah, mon, I coulda stayed longer, but it seems dat I was needed here."

Kali raised both brows. "Man, I wish I could get a vacation myself…wouldn't know where I'd go though. Probably that place underwater I heard so much 'bout."

"Nah, dat place is crawlin' with dem naga," he said shaking his head. "Dey ain't no good to be near at all!"

"I've had a few brushes with 'em," she said and sat down a moment.

"I know," he said leaning back in his chair once more. "So when do ya leave dis place?"

"Tomorrow."

"Musta been dat bad."

"It was."

"So what are ya plans now?"

Kali shrugged. "I plan to go to Mulgore a moment, visit Baine," she said. "Then swing to the Darkmoon Faire." She drummed her fingernails on a table a moment. "Maybe travelin' with them, I'd be safer…" she said to herself.

"Not wit goblins!" Cynicz shook his head sharply on that. "I hear 'bout your problem. I do have one word of advice, which ya may find…crazy in a sense."

"Lemme hear it."

"Why not go to Stormwind or one of da Alliance areas?"

Kali stared at him. "Have you been in the voodoo lately?"

"No…but ya know Varian's got it in for Hellscream. Maybe if ya seek refuge in his area-"

Kali shook her head. "No," she said sternly. "I ain't 'bout to be labeled for treason in the Horde. That really would put a bounty on my head. But I will keep it under consideration for a later time."

"Good…dere also be other news," he said. "De leaders are plannin' a meetin' soon. Like one of those big summits. I dink you would do good to go. You are supposed to be a princess after all."

"And do what?"

"Well…dis ding isn't for awhile…maybe by den you could expose a few dings."

Kali stroked her chin in thought. She nodded her head. "Thanks for the heads up," she said.

"No problem, mon." He looked at the time. "I'll call ya later." He ruffled her hair and waved before he headed off.

Kali watched the door close behind him as she settled down into her pillows again, her nightmare long forgotten. She settled down into a dreamless sleep finally.

_**Two Days Later…**_

Mulgore always reminded people of the old Native tribes.

Yet Thunder Bluff always reminded Kali of Las Vegas.

Casinos were everywhere, along with tauren of every shape and size, fur color, horn style, whatever you could find. The casinos were usually owned by one tauren as well as their leader. Originally that was once Carine Bloodhoof, now the mantel passed down to his son Baine.

Baine was around Kali's age, young like she was. He was in a white dress shirt, black tie, and red vest of the casino attire also wearing black dress pants. His mane was braided in two braids and he seemed to be going around making his rounds and shaking a few hands. Yet he finally managed to escape to his upstairs office and sighed softly in relief.

"I hope you're not too tired for an old friend."

Baine turned his head to see a high elf standing against the glass door. She was dressed in a nice blue cocktail dress and wore matching slippers. At her side was the large white tiger and on his back was a white fox.

Yet he smiled gently. "Kalista."

Kali chuckled and walked to him hugging him, looking like a doll compared to how big he was as he returned her hug happily.

"It's so good to see you," he said as he touched her cheek studying her.

"I'm sorry I missed the funeral," she said apologetically.

He nodded. "I understand," he said and smiled sadly at her. "Any luck finding things out?"

She made a face shaking her head. "Doesn't mean we're still workin' on it," she said. "We are. Things ain't found out immediately." She put a hand on his massive shoulder. "As if I'd letcha down. Ya know I won't."

Baine put his hand on hers. "I know you won't let me down," he responded.

Kali chuckled nodding. She took a seat in a chair. "Business seems to be doin' well."

"That it is. It hasn't stopped, if anything it's grown more."

"That's always good when things turn out better," she responded.

He nodded his furry head. "What have you been doing for yourself lately? Still a renegade hunter?" He said this teasingly.

Kali's cheeks turned as red as his vest. "I wouldn't put it like that," she said. "But I've been doin' what I can. I miss Father a lot though…" She sighed. "Garrosh is demandin' me to return to the mansion and I ain't. The bastard's done stuff that he shouldn't have done and to me, I think he's got some dirty secrets of his own!"

He snorted in anger. "I wouldn't be surprised," he said as he shook his head. "Where will you go?"

"Silvermoon," Kali answered. "That's where I'm ordered to stay."

"Seems to me you may take up your crown again."

"Let's not start that again, Baine, I've heard that too many times."

"So you're not?"

Kali's mouth went dry. She hadn't fully decided to reclaim her throne, this time as Queen of the Sin'dorei. For now she didn't want to…she couldn't until all this was over.

"Not now."

He nodded his head. "Whatever your choice maybe, I hope that you'll still come and think of me." He smiled.

She chuckled. "Of course."

After the lengthy visit with Baine, Kali had changed clothes and found herself studying the portal to the Darkmoon Faire. Yet after some thinking, she decided on the last day of the fair to go, giving herself some equal healing time. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a stone with a blue rune on it.

An ancient artifact many used called a Hearthstone.

Kali soon found herself back in Silvermoon. She stowed away the stone and moved down the street to her new apartment, which looked more like a loft. It had windows along one end of the place showing the city below. Bookshelves lined another wall, while a kitchen was downstairs. The bed was a rather big one that took three stairs to get up to in the loft area and a television hung on the wall in this room with a stereo system.

Lor bought it for her…a welcome home present of sorts.

Kali sat down on the bed studying some files as she frowned studying one. This had some last known pictures of Carine as she looked at them closely with a magnifying glass. She sighed and soon put it down as she stretched in her chair with a heavy sigh. "Huh?"

Where she lay the glass, an image was there, foggy, but the shape was easy to figure out.

She found herself staring at an orc…and not just any orc.

It was Garrosh Hellscream.


	9. Three Weeks Later

"DRAG!"

A sudden thud and a pair of two toed feet were now sitting straight up from behind a desk as a magazine went flying from the owner's hand and plopped at Kali's combat boots.

Kali blinked seeing a goblin in a bikini on the cover and the title Booty Bay Magazine on it as she knelt down and picked it up. She studied this a moment before her poor face turned as red as a cherry as she cleared her throat. "Well, uh…now I see why trolls are flexible," she said.

Drag looked equally embarrassed as he snatched it from her. "Dat's 'cause we be-" he began when he shook his head sharply. "Nevah mind."

Kali shook her head as she looked around the place a moment. "Where's Laf and Rog?" she asked in confusion. She knew DK was on an assignment and would be gone a good while.

"Dey're in a conference," the embarrassed troll said as he fixed his chair. "De others be around too. Dey're in the lounge."

Guilds usually had a building or a safe haven to let their members come to in case they needed it. This one was no exception, however, they did have security codes now installed along with key cards. Kali had to convince them to send Anya one so she could actually stay there for now, which they did. She was one worgen on the radar that was good hearted. And it was she that Kali was summoned to see.

Anya sat at the long table of the board room quietly sipping a frappe someone had bought her. She was sure the troll's name was McLori or something. All she knew the female priest was quite kind hearted and gracious. She looked up as the doors opened and Kali walked in as she stood up and bowed to her.

"Now you know how I am on that," Kali said and embraced her friend.

"I can't help it," Anya said hugging back. She handed Kali a set of keys. "I did the work as you asked. And our friend has a lot more up his sleeve than just the stuff you showed me." She handed her a large manila envelope. "I got some stuff off his computer too," she said. "His meeting was in another place, so I had all the time in the world."

"Excellent," Kali said and studied the papers as she sat down and read them. Yet she paused. "This is a declaration of war…or rather, more mortgage papers too for those who live in Ashenvale."

"Mostly the night elves that have owned the land for years," Anya said. "There's a dispute going on among the contractors at the moment and stock brokers. Some are saying the land belongs to the Alliance company, some aren't."

"I'll be damned," Kali said as she frowned studying more. "He's forgin' documents." She then saw more that chilled her blood to the core. "And tryin' to get a hold of Theramore Isle too?!"

Anya took this and looked at it as well. Her crystal blue eyes seemed disturbed. "And you know Jaina Proudmoore, don't you?"

"Friend of my father's," Kali said quietly. "That island's been in her family for generations, not to mention the army surplus store that's there. And he's tryin' to get his greedy hands on it."

"I think you need to talk to Varian," Anya suggested seeing her tense.

"That damn fool ain't gonna listen to me," Kali protested her ears sagging somewhat. "This is gone way beyond a simple murder case, Anya. And Deathwing's demise was certainly news…did ya hear 'bout that one?"

"I did," Anya said nodding her head. "All over the news that he was found with a fireplace poker stabbed through his heart. They haven't found who did it either."

"Now we're dealin' with a madman orc," Kali sighed running a hand in her hair. She looked at the disk laying nearby. "I'll look at that when I get back to Silvermoon in the comin' weeks. I ain't gonna use that on the guild computers, I know better than that." She leaned back in her chair. "You were good to show me this stuff," she said. "Keep doin' whatcha can, just stay under the radar."

Anya nodded her head as she put the papers in the envelope. "He's still looking for you," she said seriously. "If he finds you, who knows what he'll do."

"He ain't gonna do shit," Kali said seriously. "If he knows what's good for him."

Meanwhile, an undead warlock was walking to the building as he studied the bag of coins. Lafulci sighed and walked to his office closing the door as he sat down in his chair, his joints creaking as he did this. He turned on the computer and looked over at the two girls sitting in the other room. He turned on his email program and began to type.

Yet he hesitated a moment before sending it wishing now he had a bottom lip or he'd be chewing it to a bloody pulp right now.

Kali watched Anya head to put the stuff up as she stood up a moment looking at the time and walked past the desk seeing Drag once again with his nose buried in his Booty Bay Magazine. This time she noticed he was staring at Miss Stranglethorn as she shook her head and moved out the door stretching a moment as she began to walk to get her something to eat for lunch.

Only to hear Kamara begin growling angrily.

Kali looked down at the tiger and suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu hit her as she looked around a moment. The hunch paid off as she looked seeing a tall brown orc dressed in a white tank top and black pants walking toward her. She recognized this as one of Garrosh's bodyguards as she suddenly went invisible like a rogue, taking him off guard.

She realized then he had been sent to get her.

Kali knew Camouflage didn't last but a minute, but she didn't waste that minute either. She moved for a fire escape carefully with Kamara and moved to the roof crouching in the shadows as she got her cell phone beginning to text Anya to let her know she was in danger. She saw Anya's text back telling her to get back to the guild building or get to a safe area away. She gritted her teeth on that and held her gun as she heard the door open on the rooftop and saw from a reflection the bodyguard had decided to check the roof.

She carefully moved around to behind the orc as she cocked her pistol and pointed it at his head. "On your knees," she warned as she watched him comply. She snatched his handcuffs and cuffed him to the roof taking his phone and crushed it. She then pointed the gun under his chin. "I'll letcha chill out here for now," she said. "Just know I showed some compassion." She heard him growl as he tried to free himself.

Yet she had thrown a smoke bomb and had disappeared in the haze.

Anya sat in her room staring at the text. She sighed knowing once Kali was out of danger, she would get a response. Yet the minutes became hours and no word at all. She frowned and stood up walking to the door when she paused hearing Lafulci and Rograx talking in the hallway.

"The asshole has her, Laf," Rograx was saying. "I just got a fax to call off this missing person's shit on her since she was back at the mansion."

Had Laf had any eyes, they would be wide as saucers right now. As to say, they were glowing brightly at this as he slammed his fist into his desk. "Damnit!" he growled through his decaying jaws. "This isn't good at all! He could kill her."

"He won't kill her, she's too much like gold," Rog said. "He'd rather keep her a hostage than anything else."

"And how do we get her free?"

"We will…somehow."

Anya's eyes widened in horror. Garrosh had Kali. This wasn't good at all! She shut her door unable to listen anymore as she shook her head. She was more than willing to give up her own freedom to save the life of her friend. But she was a worgen and most of them were Alliance. Her surrender would mean death and then war once Malfurion found out about it. Plus she had valuable documents that would put the brakes on Garrosh. She would have to figure out a plan before she even decided to do anything.

Or before Kali's fate would become her end.


	10. Unbroken

"Don't…we're supposed to bring her unharmed."

"I know that!"

Kali recognized the voices to be orcs. She was blindfolded and tied with cable cords, silver duct tape covering her mouth. She didn't recognize the smells of the place. It was unusual to her, it smelled more of brimstone and smoke. She felt the two orcs suddenly move her arms from behind, as the clothes she had on was cut off her body with a knife.

She then realized where she was…a mine underneath the mountain known as Blackrock.

The mine was long sense abandoned. It was full of explosives that were buried to keep from certain ore from being stolen. The place used to be where the electric company was, using fossil fuels to power some of the area. Now it was nothing. And here she was now in her underwear tied up within the place. She could feel the cables being tied causing her to stand spread eagle off the ground.

Still blindfolded and gagged, she had no idea what was going on. She felt calloused hands reach up to take the blindfold off keeping the duct tape on her mouth. "Look at her," one orc said. "This is the girl Thrall adopted?!" He spit on the ground at her feet.

"She's nothing," the other said.

A door opening had the two orcs stand to attention and soon disappear. Kali's eyes followed them off and could see the hulking figure in the shadow of the doorway. He didn't wear a suit, just jeans and a t-shirt. He had a whip on his hip and his bald head shone in the little light that filled the room, now blocked by his massive body. She soon found herself meeting the cold brown eyes of Garrosh Hellscream.

"Well, well," Garrosh said rubbing his hands together. "Do you realize how much you were missed?" A smirk passed his tusks. "I've paid good money to try to find you. Ever since you ran away, I've been beside myself."

Kali's eyes narrowed. She knew what a big fat liar he was.

That's more of an understatement.

The sound echoed of a rather loud _**SLAP**_ could be heard echoing throughout the room as his hand connected with her face. She looked stunned by the blow while he smirked even more. "Bad little girls need to be punished," he said seriously. "And it's time you actually learned to be an adult."

She closed her eyes a moment tasting blood in her mouth. She shook her head as if getting her rattled state cleared. However, that didn't last long as she heard a whistling sound that hit her flesh cutting into it. She looked seeing he had the whip back in his hand undone and was repeatedly lashing her body. The whip had blades woven into the leather as she could literally feel it rip into her flesh as she felt blood splatter her skin, her own blood. She shut her eyes feeling pain as her body seemed to move with each hit. She could feel her underwear finally shredded to bloody pieces as well.

But she made no sounds or shed no tears…she wasn't about to let him get to her.

This angered Garrosh as he grabbed a gun from his belt and put it to her head forcing her head up. "Your life is in my hand, bitch," he growled yanking her hair back. He ripped the tape off her mouth taking the skin off her lips as well. Her eyes moved to look at him as she suddenly spit in his eyes. He jerked back and wiped his face frowning.

She glared at him defiantly.

"It seems you need an even deeper lesson," he said as he walked to her. His hand slid down her now nude body. "Such a girl not to have known a man…no man wants to know you. And now they never will." He unbuckled his belt. Her eyes widened as she saw this. He smirked. "All this has really turned me on," he said as his pants and boxers dropped to the floor. He stepped out of them as he walked to her. "Now I will take something precious to you…"

And with that he slammed into her as her scream could be heard echoing through the entire cavern.

She could feel her virgin barrier ripped away as she felt him thrust deep and hard. He wasn't gentle at all, but made sure he knew every inch of what he had to offer as she felt his teeth bite through her shoulder. Her body felt numb as the pain seemed to freeze her, making her unable to move, speak, or react, going into shock as he gripped her ass she pushed deeper into her body.

Yet even as he filled her, he still wasn't done as he moved behind her assaulting her ass as well. Once he had finished cumming then, he moved back in front of her. "Such a good little fuck toy," he said touching her cheek. He smirked. "I won…I finally broke you." He dressed again as his back was to her. She slowly lifted her head as she looked at him.

"You'll…never win," she whispered causing him to pause. "I know you killed Cairne."

"Too bad no one else will know," he said and slammed the door shut locking it.

Now alone in the darkness, Kali finally let tears release that mixed with the mess of blood and semen covering her body as she bowed her head. She shut her eyes a moment and let her body slump for now the pain and blood loss too much for her.

It seemed like hours or days. No food, no water. She had no idea it was the matter of only one hour. She was so out of it, she didn't hear the door open, didn't feel herself cut down. She felt cold clammy hands catch her and carry her through a portal. She knew it was an undead, but she couldn't figure who as her eyes closed and she let the blessed darkness take her over.

Lafulci moved Kali to a bed. He saw Rograx nearby as he looked at him. "I had the feeling that's where he would go," he said. "My spells don't lie."

Rograx frowned his hands in fists. "That bastard's gonna pay for this," he said as he moved to get Anya to help heal. Anya walked in and literally froze seeing Kali's condition as she looked absolutely sickened. She bit her lip and shook off the need to throw up as she first moved to clean her body before she got to work on the healing. She looked at the orc police chief and frowned. "My uncle can get in touch with Thrall," she said seriously.

"I think that will be best," he responded. "I got pictures of what she looked like to help make a case against Garrosh."

Anya nodded. "I have more," she said.

Lafulci looked at her. He would've raised a brow if he could. "How much more?" he asked.

"I am not to say, I'm under orders," Anya said seriously as she resumed her healing. Once she had finished she fixed her shirt. "I must hurry to Darnassus. Time is on the essence." She headed off quickly as she moved to get her pack and shape shifted to her flight form as she flew off out the window.

Malfurion looked absolutely furious hearing what Garrosh had done to Kali. Anya had never seen him like that before. Tyrande put a hand on her husband's arm to help calm him down. "Is there anything else?" she asked once she had seen his shaking stop.

Anya nodded her head. "Garrosh plans to take down Theramore Isle," she said. "I don't know when this attack will happen however."

"I must make haste," Malfurion said seriously. "If I'm to get to the Maelstrom to get to Thrall in time to stop disaster."

Tyrande nodded at her husband. "Be careful," she said as he took her in his arms and kissed her. Anya had to look away, she never got comfortable with this. She pushed her hair back as she watched her uncle leave and looked at Tyrande. "I want Kali to have a meeting with Varian," she said seriously.

"And we will arrange it," Tyrande said firmly as she turned walking with her husband's niece into the large home they had.

Many days passed before Kali had opened her eyes. She slowly looked around seeing she was in the hospital. Yet she was in a neutral one, one in Shattrath City. She lifted a hand to rub her eyes a moment as she looked around and sat up. "Scryers," she whispered as she looked at the familiar area. She was close to Nagrand, where Thrall's grandmother lived. She then saw the door open as a man walked in.

The man was quite strikingly handsome. He had brown hair that was in a high ponytail and blue eyes, a long scar on his nose. He wore a blue silk suit, white dress shirt, and a light blue tie. He carried himself with an air of royalty and had a businessman like demeanor. Hell, even Kali was stricken by his looks, but had to shake that off. "You….you're Varian Wrynn…head of Alliance Inc."

"Yes ma'am," he said politely. "I'm here on behalf of Malfurion Stormrage. He asked me to come because you need my company's help?"

"Buddy…you have no idea."


	11. A New Voice

The one thing that made Anya happy was the beach.

Barefoot and in shorts and a tank top, Anya walked the shorelines close Westfall, mindful of the occasional murloc that would wander her way. While they normally just left her alone, some of the baby ones would sometimes find her curious and move to follow her. The parents knew she wasn't a threat, so they didn't even try to attack.

She figured it was her way with nature is to why they didn't.

She stopped near the lighthouse as she finally sat down in the sand and took a long sigh. Her mind rarely left her deep thought of seeing her friend, the girl she was a bodyguard and sister to, laying there torn to shreds. The image was one that stuck with her the past few days after her uncle's wife fetched Varian.

Her crystal blue eyes wandered a moment to two scars she had on her body, one on her shoulder that looked like she was mauled by some creature and one above her breasts. They were the reasons she rarely wore what she had on outside. Seeing Kali like she did reminded her more of her own deep past, one that Stefan nearly ended for her when he sent her to be tortured by those bastards.

She stopped herself from going too far however. No, this wasn't about her.

Anya took a moment to gather herself as she stood up. She looked at her watch, which also had a murloc on it and it's hands were the clock hands. She frowned. "Usually I'm more fucking organized," she said as she shape shifted into her wolf form and began sprinting off through the area known as Duskwood and bounded to Stranglethorn Vale to a place known as Booty Bay. Many goblins were surprised by the small black wolf, but when they noticed the marks of the druid, they thankfully didn't think her to be one of those worgs that would've loved to make one of the little green men and women into lunch.

She walked into one of the empty areas of the place and shape shifted into her human form, catching her hat as she did so. She sat down as the door opened again and she turned peering into the blue eyes of a green skinned orc.

Thrall had changed. He had a wedding band on his hand and didn't wear the designer suits anymore, opting for the more comfortable clothes that druids or shaman wore, just regular shirts and pants, sometimes never wearing shoes at all. Last she also heard, he was to be a father again, his wife Aggra pregnant. She worried how Kali would handle this new brother or sister, seeing she wasn't blood related to the former Warchief.

But at the moment, that didn't matter.

"Thrall," she said nodding her head. "I take it my uncle told you?"

"Yes, enough that I had to see it for myself," Thrall said his voice thick with worry. "I got to see her, but she was so out of it she didn't know I was there." He shook his head. "Does she even know on Krasus either?"

"If she does, she doesn't speak of it," Anya said. She handed him the papers. "I thought you should see these. What started this was an investigation on Cairne Bloodhoof's death by request of his son…and it's led to more things." She watched him sit down putting on reading glasses to look through this.

She never knew an orc could turn fifty shades of green.

"Anya, I will keep these papers," Thrall said after he read through them. "What's in them is damning, but if you're caught with them, you'll be in worse shape than she is." He leaned back a moment. "Yet I must ask you to do something for me."

Anya tilted her head in confusion.

"Be Kali's voice while she is out," he said. "I want you, under cover, to go to leaders, Alliance and Horde alike and have them meet together."

Anya's eyes widened. "They'll never agree to that!" she protested.

"Then make them agree," he said seriously. "Your name has weight, use it."

She glanced at him a moment as she sighed. "Stormrage," she said. "A stormful of rage."

"Just like the wolf you are," he said. He set a hand on her shoulder. "Do it for Kali…and for the sake of Azeroth. I admit my mistake putting Garrosh in my place, but I didn't think it would come to this. I just can't fight yet…not until the spirits allow me to do so."

Anya nodded her head quietly as she put a hand on his. "Thank you for having this much faith in me." She looked at him gratefully.

Meanwhile, deep in the Undercity, a figure shifted in the shadows, seeming to stare around through glowing blue frosty eyes. He was watching the activity that was around. He stared at his hands a moment and would've frowned a moment as he looked up seeing a figure walk up to him. "So you finally come…brother."

Lafulci looked at him as he paused. "Breetor," he said as he looked at the undead Death Knight standing in the shadows, causing the sound of joints popping to emerge in the light as an identical twin stared at his brother.

"I did as you asked," Breetor said. "The girl nearly died if I didn't have one of the stones."

"I didn't know he would do that to her," Lafulci said as he sighed.

"So your act of compassion was based off guilt?" Breetor laughed, sounding like he had been laughing inside a metallic bowl. "The girl is a daughter to you, yet you go around and decide to play double duty. And still they don't know?" He smirked. "A pathetic worm you are, Brother."

"Shut up," Laf growled. "I'm getting to the bottom of this madness."

"And getting swallowed in it," his brother interjected. When Laf didn't answer back immediately, he knew he had him where he wanted him as he walked around his twin. "What makes you anymore different than what I was with the Lich King now?" he demanded. "Only this time, the Lich King is Garrosh Hellscream."

"I'm not brainwashed in what brain I have left," Laf said plainly. "I serve the Horde and my guild. I'm doing this for them."

"Really…you turned her in, didn't you?" Breetor asked.

Laf shifted uncomfortably and said nothing. "I must go."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's not for you to know!"

Breetor would've been smirking. "Better get out before it's too late." He kicked off the wall and began walking off. "Show who the bigger twin is." He turned the corner and walked off leaving his brother deep in thought.

"It's not time yet, Brother," Laf whispered as he headed off without another word.

Anya was walking into Stormwind, the main seat of the Alliance company. She noticed how organized things seemed in this city raising a brow seeing people stopping and walking on queue at the stoplights and cars seeming to be their best shine. She saw the school kids wearing uniforms as she shook her head.

To her, Stormwind was a corset, squeezing the breath out of it's people.

Varian Wrynn sat in his office as he looked up hearing a buzz on his phone. He pressed the button. "Yes?" he asked.

"_Sir, Anya Stormrage is here to speak to you."_

"Send her in."

The large doors opened as Anya found herself in the spit and polish office of the head of the Alliance Inc. Marble floors and columns were there along with expensive paintings and lavish furnishings. It made her suddenly feel her poor stature as she walked in. She was now dressed in black leather pants, black boots, a red top, and a black duster with her twin pistols on her hips and trademark hat.

"Miss Stormrage," Varian said and shook her hand firmly. "Your uncle just left."

"I see," she said shaking his hand. "I actually wasn't looking for him, but you."

"Have a seat," he said offering her one of the leather chairs. "Would you like some apple cider?"

Anya took a seat and removed her hat as she nodded. "Yes, please," she said as she crossed her legs a moment looking around the office.

He nodded and had his man fix one. "I visited your friend today," he said. "She was awake a bit. Enough to tell me what had happened. I was hoping you would fill in the blanks."

She was handed the mug of cider as she nodded to the man and then looked at Varian taking a sip. "Garrosh is planning an attack on Theramore Isle," she said. "However, I can tell you off hand, none of the other leaders are condoning this, they're forced into making a decision based off on what he tells them to do or immediate death. My friend's attack has put a slight damper on plans at the moment, and her survival states clearly he's in a good bit of trouble. However, I am of neutral status. Which is why I went to Thrall for advice."

"A good orc to talk to, considering he was one of _them,_" he said a bit spitefully.

"Considering he's also neutral now because he wanted more of a peace between the companies," Anya pointed out. She then continued. "It is time for a meeting of leaders. However, due to Garrosh's influences, it can only take place on a neutral ground. Dalaran. It would actually be a meeting first of it's kind."

"A world summit," Varian finished for her. "Funny how that hotheaded bastard is the reason behind this." He leaned back. "So…you plan to do this. Will anyone show is the question?"

"I can't say," Anya said. "Yet you can. You want Garrosh's head as much as the next person. I know in the Horde it's the same way. The only way to bring him down is to unite and hear each side out."

Varian stroked his chin as he shut his eyes. "Miss Stormrage, did anyone ever call you a dreamer?"

"I've been called such before."

Varian was quiet as he nodded his head. "I'll send notices then," he said. "However, I need a date."

"I want to do it when Kali is better," Anya said. "I know by then it could be too late, but even in a wheelchair I want her there. It's important to give Hellscream time to steam over a bit. While he is steaming, we meet. So my date is two weeks from today."

Varian looked at his schedule and nodded. He then regarded her thoughtfully. "You remind me of Lo'Gosh in ways," he said. "Not my other half, but the wolf spirit."

"My ancestor was his daughter," Anya said softly. "Her name was Anya too."

"Then…I'll handle it from here, you work with the Horde on gathering all you can and any allies."

"And I know the perfect ones," Anya said nodding as she stuck her hand out.

He did the same, the deal struck.


	12. Speaking to Leaders

The devastation was immense.

Anya sat on a rock safely out of sight at Dustwallow Marsh as she stared at the remains of the once military island, that was ruthlessly bombed some days ago. Some claimed a terrorist act, but she knew what it was and her soul knew nothing but rage for what had transpired.

Time was ticking ever so slowly.

Anya frowned and turned on her flashlight gazing at the list she had written down. "I got Wrynn out of the way," she mumbled to herself. "Closest to here is the tauren casinos." She moved up the cliff to her car as she got in. She started the engine and drove off from the terrible scene. It was twilight outside, so she knew this was the best time for the casinos to be hot and heavy.

Anya was dressed in a black tank top and a long sleeved shirt that was sheer and open. She wore dark blue jeans and her boots, her hair down and her guns on her hips. Because her people were among the Alliance, she had to wear black for mourning, but since she was neutral, she did it as a form of respect. She didn't even have her hat on.

Parking her car, she slowly got out, the wind blowing her black curls around as she headed down the strip toward the main offices of Bloodhoof Enterprises, who owned the casino line. She had studied so many schedules to be able to speak alone to leaders that she knew Baine's with ease. She stepped off the elevator as she put a hand on the furry hand of the secretary. "No interruptions," she said showing an official seal.

The female tauren nodded and showed her in.

Baine was in conference with Vol'jin, the leader of the trolls. This was perfect, taking care of two at the same time. He turned as the door opened. "I thought I said-" he began when he realized who it was and shooed away the secretary. Anya watched the door close behind the tauren and looked at the two.

"Mr. Bloodhoof, Vol'jin," Anya said.

"Miss Stormrage," Baine said nodding his head.

"To what do we have dis pleasure bein'?" Vol'jin asked as he sat back in his chair.

Anya took a seat. "First off, I must say this can't leave this room," she said. "I have too many spies on me that even being here is dangerous."

"Word is de law," Vol'jin said nodding.

"Good." Anya sat back. "The reason I'm here is one my master wanted to have done. However, you've heard of her accident."

"How is she?" Baine asked quietly.

"Still recovering," Anya said. "She's now more able to stay awake and has been transferred to a safer hospital. Rograx keeps constant watch over her, so I'm obligated not to disclose her location." She saw the two nod in agreement.

"Anyway," she said running a hand in her hair. "I've been tasked with this. A world summit is being planned in two weeks. I'm asking all Horde and Alliance leaders to attend, all but Garrosh of course. It will be held in Dalaran, where he won't be able to touch or send any spies. Plus we'd be under protection."

Baine raised a brow. "Many would consider this treason, Anya."

"I know…but Thrall has asked me to be Kali's voice."

"Dalaran ya say," Vol'jin said stroking his chin. "Dis be good for all of us. I be dere. No love be lost between me and dat time bomb. Dat is why I will agree to go."

Baine however, looked deep in thought.

Anya now knew it was time. "Kali said something that she told me to relay to you, Baine," she said. "She found out who did it." She sighed. "Garrosh killed your father in the alleyway after the two got into an argument."

Baine's eyes widened as a snort came from his nose, one of fury and anger.

"I will be there," he finally said sternly. "I thank you and Kali and your guild for all it's hard work."

Anya moved forward and hugged the larger tauren. She was surprised to find him return the hug, and feel him calm down.

Vol'jin nodded and signed the note as well as Baine. "Dere," he said. "I know ya must be goin'. We bid ya safe way."

Anya held her hand out to Vol'jin as the two shook hands.

"An' Anya?"

She turned around from the door.

"Be seein' ya," Vol'jin said as he smirked. "Ya be one wolf dat make your people proud."

"Thank you," Anya said and headed out.

Now that she had two under her belt, Anya had to figure out one thing. She knew Gallywix was on good terms with Garrosh, so she chose to keep the goblins out of the situation. All but Gazlowe, whom she asked to represent the goblins while paying high gold for him to do so. She drove her car on the ferry to Booty Bay once again and parked at her hotel room stepping in with a long yawn.

Sleep was calling her and it would be another long night the next night.

Kali slept in her hospital room as she felt a hand take hers in it. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Lor sitting there. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead gently, no words exchanged, but only his actions showing. She held his hand closing her eyes again to sleep while he held her hand.

Rograx sat outside the door a moment for now. It had been Malfurion's idea to transport Kali to Hyjal. He wanted somewhere that Garrosh wouldn't dream of setting foot in. So after throwing ideas around, Hyjal became the top choice. Rog chose to be the one to go with her until Anya was able to return. It was all so sudden, he wasn't able to tell his guild anything.

Well, there was one other who followed.

Sinnd was a new member of the guild, a young blood elf woman who was taking a break from all the glitz and glamour of Silvermoon. She chose to accompany Rog also thinking that another female there would make Kali more comfortable. She was sitting across from Rog, noticing him nearly falling asleep as she raised a brow. She brushed off some doughnut crumbs from her skirt as she stood up and moved to the orc shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?!" Rog jerked awake and blinked sleepily.

"Go rest," Sinnd said. "No more Five Hour Energies, even an orc couldn't handle that much."

Rograx shook his head. "I can't leave her," he yawned.

"Lor'themar's in there with her, and I doubt he'll run off with her," she said raising a brow. "Go. Or do I have to knock you out with my hammer?" She motioned to the hammer like mace on her belt. When not working in Silvermoon, she was fond of inventing things, so she kept certain tools near her. On this day, she had a hammer and wasn't afraid to knock Rog out if it came to it to make the orc go to sleep.

And a headache that felt like a hangover was the last thing he needed.

"Fine, fine," he said standing up. "What about you?"

"I just woke up," Sinnd said. "I'll be fine." She smiled sweetly.

"Call me if anything happens," Rog said as he walked off.

Sinnd rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out behind his back. "Old doofus."

Once twilight rolled back again, Anya was driving up a mountain. While Ironforge was next on her list, she made a detour to a place called Tinker Town. Yet once she stepped out of her car to hike the rest of the way, she was caught off guard seeing little people living and working around the place. She had never seen such people before, with bright colored hair and came about up to her knee. She looked at her list and blinked. "Gnomes," she whispered to herself.

Gnomes seemed to be in the industry business. She saw more factories than anything else, seeing cars rolling out among other things. She walked into an auto body shop as she looked around. "Um, hello?"

"How can we help you, ma'am?" A gnome dressed in coveralls and had grease covering his face walked up. "Car stuck in the snow or anything?"

Anya looked down. "No, no, I'm actually looking for a man named Gelbin Mekkatorque?"

"Ah!" The gnome lit up then. "You've come to the right place! Follow me!"

Anya nodded and moved up a flight of small stairs. She had to duck to get in the doorway as she looked around an office. She saw all sorts of inventions and awards. This guy seemed to know his work as she blinked.

Gelbin was an elder gnome, nearly balding with glasses that magnified his eyes. He wore overalls and a red and black shirt, goggles on his balding head. "Hello," he said cheerfully as he smiled kindly. "Welcome to Tinker Town, Miss-"

"Stormrage…Anya Stormrage," Anya said bowing.

"Stormrage?!" Gelbin studied her a moment. "You wouldn't be related to Malfurion, would you?"

"I'm his great-niece times three," Anya said. "But it's too many greats to actually catch up with."

He chuckled softly as one of his helpers got her a bigger chair. "I can quite understand," he said as he sat back in his desk chair. "So, Miss Stormrage, what can this old gnome do for you?"

"I understand you're the leader of the gnomes?" Anya asked making sure her information was correct.

"I am," he said brightly.

"Oh good," Anya said. She looked at him and began her speech, which she pretty much had to memorize from scratch, spending a few hours on it. "This summit will take place in two weeks in Dalaran," she finally finished as she watched him.

Gelbin stroked his white beard a moment as he listened to her. "You take quite a risk," he said nodding solemnly to her. "Yet I admire that. You're doing this for your master and are believing firmly in this. Tell Varian that the gnomes will be there."

Anya smiled at this. "Thank you, sir," she said.

"Before you go, I must give you something," he said as he toddled over to a small filing cabinet (Anya had no idea they made them that damn small!) as he pulled out a large set of goggles. "I give these to special people," he explained. "So I give these to you as a key to our city."

Anya looked honored. "Thank you," she said and took them.

"I'll call Ironforge for you so they'll expect you," he said smiling as he shook her hand, rather pumping it very fast that her whole body shook. She should've known big things come from small packages.

Once she stopped vibrating, she thanked him again and headed to her car.

"Now…onto Ironforge."


	13. Request from a Brother

"Thank you for your patronage."

Anya nodded at the convenience store clerk and walked to the car with her paper bag as she moved inside after getting gas and paying for it and a few other things. She soon began the slow drive, since the roads were full of ice and snow. She lit a cigarette as she drove listening to the music as she stopped at a red light looking at the paper.

"So after these three, I have Sylvanas," she said. "Varian will get Genn so I'm not worried on that old dog." She began to drive up the long and winding road up the mountain and into Ironforge. She parked the car and moved the paper into it's hiding place before pausing. She looked at it a moment and saw a torch blazing nearby. Besides Sylvanas, she had Velen and Lor'themar would be last, since she could check on Kali.

She moved to the torch after locking up and stuffing the keys in her pocket and burned the paper in case.

She summoned a green light from her hand as she kept the ashes from blowing in the wind. She nodded and moved inside the large city of dwarves and gnomes. She looked around a moment. While the gnomes did get factory parts from dwarves, the first smell to assault her nose was the smell of beer. It was one smell she easily recognized. Mixed with this odor was the smell of gunpowder.

She should've been at home with the guns. Everyone knew dwarves specialized in guns and beer.

Shaking her head at a free sample (she was driving of course), Anya walked seeing the Great Forge. This always amazed her, it was in the books that this was the World's Biggest Anvil. The melted lava flowing around it was to keep people from defacing it. She had seen enough graffiti in her life, and this thing was so old, it didn't need it. She took a breath and tilted her head down one hallway where the Council of the Three Hammers ruled and worked.

Moira reminded Anya of Princess Leila from Star Wars. Actually it was the hairdo that always did. She was wearing black overalls and a black work shirt underneath. Beside her desk was a crib where her infant son lay sleeping while she sat studying her papers. It was her father's sudden fall in some vat that petrified him that started three people ruling until the baby was grown. At another desk, her uncle, Muradin Bronzebeard sat wearing a red and black checked lumberjack shirt and jeans. He was talking to Falstad Wildhammer, who sort of matched Muradin, except his shirt was blue.

It was Falstad who saw Anya linger in the doorway. "Well, come on in, lassie," he said. "Quit lookin' foolish!"

Anya cleared her throat and walked in the room. She watched as Moira waved off assistants so that the four could be alone, giving her a sweet smile. It made Anya want to throw up the cupcake she had ate with her lunch, it was that sickening. Who else would elope and marry some weirdo Dark Hammer dude? This woman did and got knocked up due to it.

"How may we help you, Miss Stormrage?" she asked in a sickening sweet voice. "Please, sit. You must be tired from your trip."

"Um, thank you," Anya said being polite and sat down.

"Would ye like a drink?" Muradin asked.

"No thanks, I drove here," Anya said shaking her head. "I see Varian had contacted you?"

"Aye," Falstad said as he sat on his desk so he could be eye to eye with the worgen druid. He folded his hands in his lap. "Tch…told us wha happened to da lass. Quite the shame."

"She's recovering as best as she can, Mr. Wildhammer," Anya said. "I'll tell her the well wishes she's received."

"Thank ye, lass," Muradin said. "I must ask this. Will this be a war?"

"A conference," Anya corrected. "If Theramore wasn't a lesson enough. I can honestly say the Horde had been forced into the battle, if not, Garrosh would've killed them and more fighting would've happened. They all mourn at what they did. Kali's neutral like I am and her attack affects both sides. She's a high elf first off. A princess. Of anyone who could understand her story, you, Moira, would."

She saw the female nod her head slowly. "That I would," she said.

"Garrosh has already shown what he could do to any leader," Anya said. "He killed Baine Bloodhoof's father. He tried to kill Jaina. Varian opened a can of whoop ass on him in Ashenvale, which I applaud. We need every leader to come to this in Dalaran…"

Muradin nodded his head. "We be wit ya," he said. "However, before ye continue, lass, I must ask ye somethin'. My brother, Brann, needs to be found. He ain't wit them cat people anymore, yet…" He stroked his beard. "It depends if ye can stand up to the challenge of this."

Anya cocked her head like a confused puppy. "I'm listening."

"This place be called Pandaria," he explained as he handed her a map. "He went to explore and we ain't heard from the lad since. Ya got yerself two weeks. Perhaps after ya finish with us leaders, you can find him?"

Anya studied this map a moment and nodded her head. "Yes sir," she said.

"There's a good lassie," Falstad said nodding his approval. "Your skills be second to none, from what we hear."

Anya rolled the map carefully and put it in her backpack. "I won't let you down." She stood and shook their hands. "I'll report back in two weeks what I find." He nodded and shook her hand, pumping it so hard, she almost vibrated. She was glad to be able to get out of that office and sighed softly. "Pandaria," she said softly. "Interesting."

She headed back to her car as she got in and sighed. "Lady of the damned next…she's been wanting to get Hellscream since he called her a bitch."

The ride to Undercity was rather long. Not to mention she had to park in Brill to keep her car safe as she felt like she was entering the world's worst haunted house. She then realized she had a problem…there were orcs guarding the elevators and she mentally kicked herself forgetting these guys. She took a breath and allowed herself to transform into her wolf form. She usually fooled people into thinking she was someone's long lost pet.

And it worked like a charm.

Anya moved to the Royal Quarter, shivering in her fur at the bats and other creatures she saw. It was eerie. _I'll never watch a horror movie ever again. _She moved seeing Sylvanas. Now came the hard task of getting her away from the people in the room. She moved to a safe corner as she gave a mild sound, almost a growling one. The former ranger turned her head and saw her as she nodded. She excused herself and moved to her room for the moment with Anya closing the door.

"You take a risk, worgen," the musical echoing voice of the Banshee Queen said.

Anya transformed into her human form. The undead were known to be grand scientists, and they did a lot for the medical business. Sylvanas however, was very lovely to be dead. She wore jeans that were skin tight and a black tank top that showed her mid drift, her long hair in a long braid. She got on one knee and bowed. "I come for a reason," she said.

"Arise," Sylvanas said as she watched Anya stand. "Tell me…is it true?"

"Yes," Anya answered. "We're all going to dethrone him."

A smile spread on Sylvanas's face. "Most excellent," she said. "This meeting should be rather interesting to say the least, but however, I have problems. You see my heavy guard here and I can't attend. But I will send someone in my steed. You do understand this, right?"

Anya nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "Who will be coming?"

"Galen Trollbane," Sylvanas responded. "He's a student of mine, but is very familiar with such negotiations. He's a former prince, after all. I will also have some of my dark rangers follow him."

"Thank you, milady."

Sylvanas put a hand on her shoulder. "You carry a weight that no one should bear," she said seriously. "But you carry a cause behind that weight, one we all are going for. You will have paid your life debt with Kalista showing this much faith in her."

Anya looked at her. "I will continue to serve her. Even if some call me her pet dog."

"Spoken like a true friend." Sylvanas nodded her head. "It's not safe for you to travel through the Undercity again. I will create you a portal to Brill. I wish you safety as you travel. I will also have Koltira Deathweaver send a message to Darion Mograine so you can have the Death Knights in this."

"Thank you," Anya said. She bowed and moved through the portal and right to her car. She pushed her hair back as she got in and sighed. "Need to go home to even get to Exodar," she said. "I'm not spending the night here, but I can head to Gilneas City for now…spend the night there." She began driving. It would be the first time in so long she would be going to her place of birth.

Although it was only that…where she was born. Darnassus was her home.

The Exodar was a political area of Azeroth, lawyers, judges, and other people in such business. The draenei were a fair, but firm people and noble. Anya stepped within the lighted hallways and looked around, seeing the blue skinned hoofed people in their suits and dresses or dress suits looking at their tablets to see what was next on their schedules. She shook her head and moved to the courthouse smack dab in the middle of the city as she noticed the sign that said **COURT IS IN SESSION**. She carefully opened the door and moved to sit in the audience.

Velen was observing another DUI, seeing he saw everything from drunk drivers to serial killers. He shook his head hearing the pitiful excuse of the deer just wouldn't move off the street as he sentenced the human to time in jail and probation. His eyes glanced up seeing Anya's arrival as he ordered a recess and moved to his chambers. She walked in as she bowed politely. "Your honor," she said.

Velen smiled at her. "Formalities aren't required for now, Anya," he said. He offered her a seat as she sat down. "You chose me last for a reason?"

"No offense, you're not last," Anya chuckled. "I still have Theron to work with."

"Ah, good," he said folding his hands on his desk. "I've received the notice and I wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth, but apparently, she's unable to be here." He nodded. "I'm getting along in age, Anya. I can't attend, unfortunately."

"You're not the only one, Sylvanas couldn't as well," Anya said.

He seemed to relax, knowing he wasn't the only one.

"However, you will need someone in my steed," he said. "I will send Ishanah from Shattrath City in my place. She is wise and will do well. I've already sent her notice."

Anya nodded her head. "Thank you," she said.

Velen looked at her. "I normally do not condone violence. However, bees can be drawn to honey as a moth can be to a flame. We will be that flame and he the moth."

"A moth can easily be swatted away too," Anya said.

"And we've come full circle." He held his hand out and shook hers firmly. "I'm sorry to rush you out, but I have another appointment. Keep in touch."

Anya nodded and shook his hand.

Lor was getting some coffee when he saw Anya walk in through the hospital doors. She looked at him a moment. He only nodded his head, no need to ask him. "Welcome back," he said.

"How is she?" Anya asked worriedly.

"Better," Lor said nodding. "Yet she'll still be here awhile." He leaned against the wall. "Two weeks, no one knows what will happen then."

"That's true," she said. She sighed. "I was asked to track someone in an unknown land. But I promise you, Lor'themar, I will return in time for this meeting."

"What unknown land?" Lor asked curiously. "If I may ask."

"Pandaria," Anya said. "I'm to look for Brann Bronzebeard. You know how he is, he'd explore hell if you gave him the chance."

This gave him a chuckle. "That he would," he said. "Be careful…and keep out of Hellscream's sight. Rog, Laf, and I will handle Kali for now."

Anya nodded. "Be careful yourself…I sense a spy in the ranks." She turned and headed off.


	14. Crash Survivor

It happened in an instant.

The plane was riding smoothly until the sound of one of the engines going out was heard, causing panic in everyone onboard. There was rarely time to react when everything went downhill into a fiery ball as it hit the ocean in a nosedive.

Footsteps walked along the beaches as the person wearing a male kimono and wearing a straw hat looked around the debris. He resembled a rolly polly panda bear, his yellow eyes peering underneath the hat as he shook his head. He leaned on his walking stick occasionally poking at metal pieces when he heard someone yelling his name.

"UNCLE CHEN!" Li Li, his niece, shouted from nearby a smoking piece of metal.

Chen Stormstout looked up and over at the little panda girl. She had on sandals and a pink kimono. He walked to where she was and moved the piece of metal with his stick as his eyes widened to what he saw.

A female lay there unconscious and with a bloody gash in her head, while her leg looked like it was broken. Her black curly hair was a mess of sand and seawater and her clothes looked ripped a bit. She wasn't like those here, in Pandaria. But she had survived and was the only survivor of the entire plane crash.

Yet she wouldn't be for long if they didn't get her medical attention.

"Let's get her to Halfhill," he said to his niece as she nodded her head fast and ran to tell the farmers there the situation. He watched her go and return with a few of the farmers, who helped him get her to the inn at the farming community. He sat down in a chair a moment and studied the stranger as she was cleaned up and treated for her wounds.

"Will she make it?" he asked quietly.

Mugmug, the Pandaren farmer friend of theirs, stroked his beard as he studied the unconscious girl.

"Her mind's strong," he said finally. "Damn straight she'll make it!"

Chen breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he said. "I hope she can tell us why she's here."

"Ya say she survived that plane crash?" Mugmug asked. He looked at her. "Did ya check her wallet for identification?"

Chen looked like he could just slap himself. Why didn't he think of that?! He shook his head and looked in the pocket of the tattered jeans she had worn that were now off to the side on a chair. He found her wallet along with two pistols, that seemed to have been family heirlooms of some sort. So she was some sort of fighter?

Chen didn't know as he opened the wallet and peered at the identification card inside. "Says her name is Anya Stormrage," he said as he paused. "Stormrage…"

"The name familiar to ya?" Mugmug asked seeing the expression on his friend's face.

"Yes…a long time ago during my travels, I heard stories of such a man with that name, a night elf druid. He was well respected among his people. Malfurion Stormrage was his name." He studied the ID card a moment. "But this girl isn't of night elf blood, how does she carry the surname of one that's only in night elf culture?"

"Adopted perhaps?" Mugmug suggested.

"Who knows?" Chen looked up as a pot of hot soup was being made for the girl. "I'll stay here with her. Take Li Li back with you."

Mugmug nodded and led the little girl off as Chen sat down to keep vigil at her side. It took a few days, but while he was snoring away in a nap, the girl began to show signs of life as she gave a small groan of pain. His yellow eyes opened as he looked down at her seeing her eyes open, noticing they were a crystal blue in color, the pupils slit like either a cat or a snake.

Good, she was alive. That was a relief.

Anya slowly looked around the bamboo walls of the hut she was in. Outside, she could hear the trucks and bicycles of every day life in the farmer's market. Her nose picked up smells of different foods, some she hadn't smelled before. But her eyes slowly moved to see a giant panda bear as she blinked like mad.

Chen realized she had never met a Pandaren before as he chuckled. "I know this must come as a shock to you," he said.

"Holy hells…please don't tell me I was found by a circus," Anya whispered in shock.

He shook his head. "Nope," he said. "I'm real. My kind is called Pandaren. What about yours?"

"I'm a worgen," Anya said. "Sort of….turn into a wolf on a full moon type thing."

Chen nodded and looked up as the innkeeper walked in to get some soup for the girl. He moved to help her eat it. "You survived the crash," he said as he offered her a spoonful. "You aren't here to vacation are you?"

Anya gladly took the food as she shook her head. "No…I was here to find someone, but…" She sighed. "I'm realizing that the plane I was in was sabotaged."

"Terrorists?" Chen asked in concern.

"No…but he's worse than one," Anya said as she sighed leaning against her pillows.

Chen looked worried suddenly. He frowned a moment. He stood and moved to speak to some of the elders quietly outside as they spoke a language Anya didn't recognize. It was while he was gone that she assessed her wounds, gingerly touching a bandage on her forehead as she hissed. She looked up only to see Chen and the elders return sitting on cushions.

"Please, tell us your story," one said.

Anya looked at him and began telling of Kali and of Garrosh, of the meeting and other things. As she spoke, she could see their fur bristle. Could it be she found comrades? Yet if it was Garrosh who sabotaged her plane, would they send word on that? Only Kali and Rograx needed to know she had lived.

Chen looked at her. "It would seem your friend needs a safe haven away from your world," he said. "We can arrange her here."

"How? If Garrosh knew I was on that plane, he could very well find out on her," Anya said worriedly. "You'd have to smuggle her out of Azeroth."

"Your friend, the orc Rograx, he may know of a way," Chen said gently. "You need your rest. While that happens, we will find him and have him come here with Kali. Yet we must write to him first so he's aware of the situation."

"I don't want Garrosh to know I live," Anya said. "If anyone, my uncle, Rograx, and Kali should know I live."

"We'll work on that," the second elder said firmly. "Your land is in dire straits. We are of a neutral race, never turning away anyone. She can heal better here." He stroked his beard. "Perhaps we can help train you in order to handle this menace. It's not the first we've heard of Garrosh Hellscream. Ji Firepaw, of the Wandering Isle, has spoke of him to us, and he's not one that he particularly likes."

Anya blinked. "So Pandaria has been to Azeroth?"

"Yes, we sent some ambassadors to train some of your people to become monks," a third said.

"Monks?" Anya blinked. "Is that like a priest?"

Chen chuckled. "I believe you consider us Kung Fu Fighters."

Anya suddenly looked like she had a whole new respect. "Awesome." This earned a few chuckles.

"Chen, we will put this girl in your care," the first elder said. "When her friend arrives, we will call for Loremaster Cho. When they are able, they should be trained in our arts."

Chen raised a brow. "I'm a humble brew master," he said.

"Yes, but your skills would work well for this one," the second elder said. "The hunter would work better with Cho."

"As you wish," Chen sighed as he nodded his head.

"When Anya is better, call for us," the third said. "We will then arrange the other things, be it by ship or plane. We must get the princess here or else she will perish under the hands of the monster." They disappeared.

Anya watched this as she sighed. "I don't mean to cause such a problem," she said quietly.

"It's no problem," Chen said as he moved to get a mug of beer. "However, we need to move you to the monastery instead of here. No one attacks a church." He smirked. "But ours is different as you will see."

Anya wasn't sure if she'd like different or not as she slowly nodded her head wincing. "Okay."

As Garrosh read the newspaper the next day, word of the plane crash spread. He smirked to himself, knowing his bomb squad did him well. However, with this new land came money. And he intended to get his hands on it before anyone else, especially Alliance Inc. He sipped his coffee as he leaned back a moment.

Rograx studied the newspaper, yet studied the letter he had received. He frowned and taped it to the inside of his desk as he stood up and grabbed his jacket heading for his motorcycle.

It was time he had a talk with someone other than Lafulci…his twin brother, Breetor.

Who just happened to be a grave keeper as the twins ran the town funeral home.


	15. Before Every Storm, There's Always Calm

The bell rang above the door of the funeral home. The place was supposed to make those grieving know that their loved ones final journey would be one of beauty and peace. As the orc gazed around, he was reminded of a few deaths he had seen and a few funerals he attended in this place. It was where he met Lafulci and learned of the guild he was in, the guild he would later inherit.

"I expected you," a voice said, sounding like it was speaking through a hollow bowl.

Rograx turned and saw Breetor standing in the shadows. He wore a suit and tie, fitting the mark as an undertaker. He even had a blue flower in his lapel. Yet the death knight would understand death twice. Once as a human, second as what he was.

"Follow me," Breetor said and walked to his office as Rograx followed behind him.

"I haven't any word of your worgen friend," Breetor said as he sat down.

"I do," Rograx said. He sat down in the leather chair in front of the desk. "She lived. The newspapers don't know, only certain ones do. She's gaining us more allies."

"Her mouth maybe her best asset," Breetor chuckled as he leaned back. "So, what is it that brings you here?"

"Anya spoke of a spy before she left," Rograx said. "I wonder if it's your brother."

He could actually see the steam from the death knight's breath seem to take a more frozen tone, like dry ice. "So it's true," the orc concluded.

"Yes and no," Breetor explained. "He's on your side, yet is gaining Hellscream's respect so that he can be trusted with his secrets, stuff that will finish him off for good." He lifted his blue glowing eyes. "But that doesn't bode well for some of us. I tried to get him to say the situation, but he refuses. It was my quick thinking that saved Kalista from Garrosh's clutches, or even death."

"Then we need you to save her again," Rograx said. "She needs to leave Azeroth and be taken to this…Pandaria. I also was asked to go. What we need is a plan to get her out of Sharrath City and to this unknown land. It seems she could get better medicine and be safe there."

"Hellscream will be freezing planes to the ground within the next week or so," Breetor said. "So you want my help? We'll have that long to think. Unless you have an idea already."

"Perhaps I do," the orc said. "Any recent cadavers?"

"Yes…Lafulci is making coffins today," Breetor said.

"Then we need to put Kali in one before the body," Rograx said. "And we can smuggle her on the next supply plane."

"Then what you need isn't a coffin, but something that could actually fit someone her size, but not look suspicious," Breetor interjected. "Parachute crates would be exactly what you need. They'll be supplying the troops that will be going there to deliver the goods. You will need to dress like one of them in order to stay near the crate and make sure there's air holes. You could claim it's an animal gift."

"And you can arrange this?"

"I'm an undertaker…I do many things under the table," the death knight said. He would've been smirking if he could. "I'll get the schedules together and things. Meet back here at midnight in three days. My brother will be home with his lover while I do paperwork here. Bring the girl…and the primadona boyfriend."

Rog snorted hearing that last part. "Ah yes…that thing," he said. "Three days it is."

Meanwhile, back in Pandaria, Anya felt herself being lifted into a cart carefully, hay in the bottom to cushion it. A picnic basket of foods and drinks was nearby and she was carefully bundled in blankets and had pillows under her. The destination she heard was a place in the Jade Forest called the Tian Monastery.

A monastery that also trained monks, from what Chen said.

Chen hooked a yak to the cart and moved to sit down in the seat above. "A car won't fit me," he explained. "Many of the men here don't even drive. Most of our drivers are female." He snapped the reins as the cart lurched forward and they began to travel. "I prefer this way anyway."

Anya listened as her eyes shifted up to the skies, seeing the blue. She then heard him begin to sing a song, "The Traveler's Path" is what it was called. (A/N: It is a real song on the Mists of Pandaria soundtrack. It comes with the collector's edition, however, it can be found on YouTube and iTunes. It apparently is sung by Loremaster Cho.)

Her eyes seemed to droop with the singing, it sounded so beautiful in her ears. She was soon asleep, as the cart lumbered around. Yet she soon felt a small drop hit her cheek as she slowly looked up seeing clouds above them as a gentle rain began to fall. She felt Chen stop the cart and open a rather large umbrella before resuming his trip, reminding her of a corvette top.

Heh, that would be a car for a Pandaren.

The Jade Forest seemed to serve as the country's bamboo crop. As Anya looked, she began to feel like she was in Asia. The inner peace she felt was unlike anything, not even the Emerald Dream her uncle so favored. These people were so kind and generous. It was then she felt the cart stop along side the road.

Another panda stood there, what seemed to be a red dragon serpent fluttering beside him trying to chase it's tail. It was a rather cute little thing, possibly a hatchling of some sort. He had a goatee and his hair was in a high ponytail. He wore an outfit different than Chen's, sandals on his feet and gray pants with a tank top that had weird writing on it. His arms were loaded with books of all sizes and sorts and it seemed his own transportation was stuck in the mud.

"Cho!" Chen said in a hearty voice as the two clapped each other in a hug. "Having a bit of trouble, I see?"

Cho rolled his eyes and chuckled deeply. "Quite obvious," he said as he nodded. "Even Mishi couldn't get it out." The little red dragon gave a squeak when his name was mentioned as he flew around to Anya landing on her stomach to give her a gentle lick.

Cho blinked and looked at this. "Ah, so you got precious cargo I see?"

"Yes, I suppose you got that message?" Chen asked.

"I did," Cho said. "I was looking up her kind at the library. Not too much about it, so perhaps she can help me in research."

"Hop on," Chen said taking the books and placing them inside the cart. "We were heading to the monastery as we speak. We'll give you a ride. Her name's Anya Stormrage. She has quite a story on her hands, that's for sure."

"Will you tell it or she?" Cho asked as he clamored on board.

"I'll tell it, the girl needs rest," Chen said as he tapped the reins and the yak began to move once again. He began to explain Anya's quest and dilemma, of the princess and the war hungry Garrosh Hellscream. Cho quietly listened as he occasionally wrote in a little black book some information.

"So they want us to turn a druid and a hunter into fighters? Like monks?" Cho asked.

"Apparently," Chen sighed. "It's never been done, but these girls and their friends must learn some of the skills if they ever wish to see peace return to their lands. Then again, I knew of one Pandaren who had powers similar to a shaman." A sad look crossed his furry face as he remembered. But he quickly shook this off.

Cho nodded his head knowing who Chen was talking on. "This princess will need to heal before she is to be trained."

"As will this one in the back," Chen said. "Her kind are wolf humans. She should be limber enough to go through some of what I know."

"Brewmaster." Cho stroked his goatee. "She would learn while under the influence."

"And what would you train the hunter?" Chen asked curiously.

"Some Windwalker abilities," Cho said firmly. "She has the spirit of the tiger within her if she has a pet tiger. And this wolf cub here is stubborn like an Ox." He chuckled at the irony of the situation.

Chen chuckled as well. "True enough, stubborn as an ox, yet loyal as a dog," he said.

Anya raised a delicate brow. Did he just call her a dog? No, wait, there was a system dealing with 12 animals she believed, she once read up on such a thing. What were those animals? Tiger, Dog, Rooster, Ox, Boar, Sheep, Snake, Dragon, Monkey, Horse, Rat, and Rabbit. Ah yes, she remembered this now. The dog was loyal to his friends.

So much for that history lesson, it was actually true!

(A/N: For any anime/manga fans out there, if you watch Fruits Basket, you'll learn what the Chinese Zodiac is a bit better, it's a recommendation!)

The two men chatted more as the area began to reveal itself as they soon stopped. While Cho got his things inside the inn, Chen put the yak in the stables and then returned with another Pandaren to get Anya carefully inside on a bed mat. There, her clothes and bandages were changed.

Anya now wore a red and gold Chinese shirt made of silk and white silk pants that were loose due to the cast on her leg. It was actually quite comfortable against her skin. Mishi curled up on the pillow roll near her to stay guard. He seemed to like her. This made Chen chuckle. "For a cloud serpent to like you, you must have a way with animals similar to a hunter," he said.

"It's more of me being a druid," Anya admitted. "We change into animals to suit things. It's how I survived the flight a bit. I changed into an aquatic form while injured, which helped me survive, but it knocked the breath out of me, so I was out the entire time in the form. Guess when I landed my real form returned."

Chen nodded as he sat on his knees listening to her. "This is a monk training area, we call it Tian Monastery," he explained. "Yet it's also holy ground. They're making an area for your friend's arrival once it's time."

Anya sighed nodding. "You've done so much for me and asked for so little…I don't know how I'll be able to repay you."

"Get better, that's how you can," he said seriously. He watched as she began to nod off again as he fixed the blanket under her chin a moment studying her. "The rage of the storm," he whispered quietly. "Yet before every storm…there's always the calm." He dimmed the light and stood up to leave.


	16. Smuggled Goods

"You're placing your faith on a death knight?"

Rograx stared impassively at the blood elf leader sitting in front of him. He leaned back in his comfortable leather chair at his desk, sort of thinking how much he'd miss this chair while he would be…on leave of absence was probably a better term to put it. Yet as he stared at Lor'themar, the more irritated he got.

"It's either this or the whole damn city be blown up with tanks and airplanes flying over head and the works!"

"Don't be so overdramatic, Rograx," Lor said frowning. He sighed. "I hope Lafulci knows what he's doing. He's very protective of Kali. And once Garrosh finds out he could be spilling company secrets to the people-"

"We can't let him know," Rog interrupted gruffly. "No one's to know we know about him, not even her. However, I do have proof that it was his lackeys that caused the plane crash in Pandaria. Now, we have to get Kali out of here. You on the other hand, need to get your people ready. You've got a good military among them."

"We didn't want another war," the elf said. "It was enough with the Lich King and then-." He made what sounded like _future father-in-law _to Rog under his breath. He ran a hand in his hair, which was actually down for once, but Rog could see the scarred eye area where Lor had no more eye. He remembered the story he heard that not even halfway out of high school when a lot of the teenagers were recruited, Lor included. Of course, this had some of the girls a little weary when they returned.

He didn't know that much on it.

"We have another problem," Lor'themar continued. "Word has it Garrosh has hired himself a new bodyguard. He's one of that Blackrock gang of boys…the most deadly of the bunch. He killed one kid in high school over lunch money, just by squeezing his neck."

"Maybe he'd be his new fuck toy," Rog said distastefully. He knew many orcs who became part of that gang, never got out alive. Personally, he had a few family die at their hands due to "unpaid debts" is what he heard. To him, they reminded him of the mafia, and more likely were just made of hitmen and assassins.

The very thought made him shiver.

"His name's Malkorok," Lor said. "And he's been Garrosh's pet pup ever since he came into office. The only problem, the guy patrols around with a bunch of soldiers, picking on the weak and torturing those who dare not give their dedication to Hellscream."

"If that's true, then you can't even go into Orgrimmar," Rog said.

"Don't plan on it and neither should you," Lor said. "That's why I'm glad you're accompanying Kali to Pandaria. The girls need you to watch over them, whatever happens down there." He stood up as he looked at the orc a moment. "I'll have her ready, you can be sure of that," he said finally as he turned to leave.

Rog watched him go as he shut his eyes nodding his head and leaned back again. "What the hell is this world coming to?" he whispered as he opened his eyes once again.

So it came to pass, three days. Rog looked over at Kali, who was sitting in a wheelchair watching her looking vaguely tired, given the late hour, but she was occasionally nodding her head to Lor. She was dressed in black jeans, a blue shirt and a black trench coat with shades. She also had Kamara at her side her hand on his head occasionally petting him. She looked up seeing Breetor walking up.

"You're late," Lor'themar said frowning.

"It's Northrend, the traffic sucks," Breetor said. He cracked bones as if cracking his knuckles causing Rog to cringe at the sound. "So…we missed the last plane. However, we didn't miss the last ship that leaves tonight. I have her a crate to stay in with holes, however, I had to enchant it. Meaning, it will be concealed from sight except Rog's. The tiger will have to lay with her to keep her warm. We have a little less than a hour to get her in."

Rog nodded his head and looked at Lor. "Say your goodbyes," he said as he moved off with Breetor. He tilted his head at the death knight. "Pandaria isn't too far from here, is it?"

"You're being ported to Booty Bay," Breetor said. "That's the closest port to Pandaria, which will take at least until 10 am today."

"And who's to meet us?" Rog asked.

"You're looking for a Lorewalker Cho," Breetor said handing him some money and paperwork. "He will take her from there. You however, need to check out a few places, marked on the map. You'll be staying at the Shrine of the Two Moons, which is in Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The girls will be able to meet with you there whenever they need to. These are a peaceful bunch of bears. Try not to make us look stupid."

"Very funny," Rog said and saw the two finish their farewells. He was surprised Lor only left a lingering kiss to the forehead. Yet considering things, perhaps that was just fine for Kali. He wheeled her to the others as he looked at her. "Once all this is over-" he began when she held a hand up.

"I know," she said softly.

Breetor took the wheelchair to the crate and lifted her up bridal style as he got her inside with Kamara. He then used the enchantment to make people also think it was archeology fragments and handle with care as the crate was sealed.

Rog watched as a mage made a portal to Booty Bay and helped Breetor get the crate in as the two loaded it carefully on the ship, explaining to the captain that Rog was to supervise the "valuable merchandise" as it's guard. Thankfully this ruse was bought. Rog looked at Breetor and shook his hand as he got on, the ship setting sail to Pandaria.

Cho was sitting at the docks waiting the next day. He was sitting in the wagon as he raised a brow seeing a green orc come off the boat looking slightly seasick. Yet he noticed the orc was fighting that off and was waiting for the crate to be unloaded as he moved down to him. "Rograx?" he asked.

"Yes," Rog said and turned toward the Pandaren. He blinked at this. "You're a panda bear," he said bluntly.

"Pandaren," Cho corrected. "Welcome to Pandaria."

"Thank you," Rog said and helped him get the crate in the cart. "How's Anya?"

"She's recovered very well," Cho said. "She has a cast on her leg and is now moving about, but we won't let her stray far from the monastery. Chen keeps an eye on her and she seems to have bonded with him."

"Oh…bonded…." Rog said slowly.

"As a friend," Cho said. "You must be her lover?"

"Eh, no," Rog said. "Just a friend."

"I understand." Cho drove a bit to a safe place and pulled over to unseal the crate allowing Kali out. He saw the bruises and still healing wounds. "Ah, she's nearly healed, but we'll help out with that," he said. "I'll drop you off first and then take her to Chen and Anya. We're closer to the Shrine than we are the monastery."

Rog nodded his head and looked at Kali. "She's asleep," he noticed. "Probably since we were up most the night."

"Fear can do that," Cho said as he got back in the cart. "I take it you didn't want to take chances to get sunk out at sea."

"You got that right," Rog said nodding his head. "And besides, I hate to admit it, I can't swim!"

Cho chuckled softly to himself. This orc seemed easy to get along with, which made him relax. "So about Kalista…how do you know her?"

"She's sort of a younger sister to me," Rog said after a moment. "Her adopted father is Thrall, the true Warchief we believe. He got us to where we are now in Orgrimmar. He built the company from the ground up and the city it seems."

"What about her biological family?" Cho asked seeing Rog tense.

"Her father was a douche bag and her mother was unknown," he said simply.

Cho caught the message then. He nodded his head as he stopped at the Shrine, which to Rog, was one of the biggest buildings he had ever seen in his life. It was also quite beautiful, he realized. He looked back at Kali as he smiled a bit over his tusks. "Take care of her," he said.

Cho nodded. "She'll be safe," he said as he watched the orc disappear into the building. He clicked his tongue and had the yak begin to move again.

Anya was sitting at the Banquet Grounds eating what seemed to be a pork dumpling. Chen had noticed the girl could eat a lot, but still remain thin. He found out it was due to the wolf inside her, that always had her hungry during meals. This would come in handy for energy it would seem.

"Yo, Chen!" a voice called behind him. He turned and waved at Cho as he walked up.

"How did it go?" Chen asked.

"Rather well," Cho said. "The orc peons are pretty…dumb I guess is a better word to say." He chuckled. "The girl is in with the healers and their orc friend is at the Shrine of the Two Moons. He'll be safe there."

"Good, good," Chen said nodding his head. "I'm letting this one get lunch. Never knew she could eat so much."

"I should get some food together for her friend," Cho said. "Best to keep them separated for the time being until they're both healed."

Chen nodded. "Good idea." He paused to think. "While they're healing, we should teach them our language and writing. That would make things easier for them to figure out."

Cho nodded. "Also once it's time, start them in the Jade Forest to let them journey alone…then they can get stronger."

"When they're ready," Chen said dismissing the idea as he waved a paw a moment. "First comes hard training. Which will start in one week's time."


	17. A Lesson in the Past

A few days seemed to pass.

Kali's wounds were completely healed, yet the mental scars still remained, which was normal. She was able to walk with Chen to a nearby village called Dawn's Blossom while Cho was busy doing a few things. Anya chose to stay behind at the monastery to rest some.

Chen watched the high elf princess a moment. She was dressed in jean shorts and a blue tank top, but seemed a bit nervous. He looked at her and rested his paw on her shoulder. "It'll be okay," he promised.

She tensed slightly and nodded. "I'm sorry, I just-" she began.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. He got two mugs of ale and sat down on a bench with her. "Not the best in the world, but it's nice."

She nodded and took a sip as well.

"Tell me about yourself," he said. "I know some on Anya, but I've never met a princess before."

She began to deny that and paused a moment before she sighed.

"My father was a prince and a famous actor," she said. "My grandfather was an elderly man and soon would leave the kingdom to his son. But in my culture, the family is passed down from father to son. So, he decided to impregnate some of his concubines, since elves don't conceive easily.

"Anyway, one of these ladies was my mother. He was excited when he found out she was pregnant and believed he had a son. Then I was born…and was the biggest disappointment in his so perfect life."

Chen listened to this quietly.

"There was a man named Krasus there, he was a businessman who traveled between Quel'Danas and Dalaran. He was also a high elf. He was there when I was born and turns out was an old friend to my grandfather. To protect me, Grandfather asked him to raise me until I was five and then find me a safe place. All the while, I was still princess, I was just to be hidden from my dad.

"I found out Krasus was really a dragon. But he was a good hearted man, him and his wife. They were royalty too and lived north. I lived in the country with them for awhile and when I was five, he met an orc who had arrived to the city on a brand new slate, havin' once been a servant to humans. He was Thrall…and I became his adopted daughter. We lived in an apartment at first and then as he began to earn his way up the ranks in the company, things got better for us."

It was then he noticed she gave a sad look, even if her tale wasn't finished. "And then what happened?"

"When I was about nine, we decided to take a plane trip to visit Father's grandma so I could be introduced and blessed as part of the family," she said. "I was so excited. We get there and I met for the first time, Garrosh Hellscream."

"The one who hurt you," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "He told Father that he was a disgrace to all orcs adopting someone like me and that I was nothin' but trash since I wasn't an orc."

He frowned. "Damn," he said.

"It was hurtful, but Father helped me through it," she said. "The next year, I became friends with Rog. We grew up together in ways, even if we chose different walks of life. I remember one day we got in some trouble and were nearly hurt due to it when this undead man came and saved us. His name was Lafulci, he and his twin brother were undertakers. He was also trying to start a guild, which was a new thing around town. So we joined…and Laf and Rog became big brothers to me."

"And how did you meet Anya?" he asked.

She held her mug a moment studying her reflection in the liquid. "Anya was a prisoner to one of the men who did gladiator tournaments," she said. "Garrosh had that hidden underground, sort of like dog fights or rooster fights. He'd force prisoners to fight each other. Anyway, Father found out and had me and a few others follow to rescue the people. She was near death and was starved. We found out who her great-uncle was, who was a friend of Father's, and decided to take care of her and nurse her back to health. She swore to help us whenever she was needed and never raise arms against us, becomin' neutral."

Chen nodded. "The scar on your face," he said. "What was that from?"

"My battle with my biological father," she said. "He hit me with some attack and it nearly blinded me, but instead scarred me."

"Did you win?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe I did," she said.

"But you refuse to take the crown," he said.

"It was corrupted," she said. "That's why."

"Yet you could change history," he said. "The past is gone, the future is unknown…but today is known."

"I'm gonna change history, I hope," she sighed. "This monk thing I'm to be trained in…will it be enough to stop Garrosh?"

"I hope so," he said. "Word has it he may try to come to Pandaria's shores. If he does, Cho said war would happen. Our great emperor prophesized it. Which is why you and Anya will be learning chosen steps. The Windwalker is what you'll be learning. It's more of a damage type thing. Anya will learn Brewmaster from me. She's a bodyguard…protection will be her key."

"I see," she said. "I'm trained as a hunter, and she a druid. This will be new to both of us."

"I know, which is why we will take care to understand such," he said. "You and Cho will be training in another area than me and Anya. You will be sore, you will feel pain, but you can't let that get in your way of progress. I'm sure you've learned that in your hunter training."

She nodded her head and petted Kamara's head.

"The tiger has chosen you for a reason," he said softly. "A white tiger knows when someone is special…and he sees that within you."

She blushed.

"Also you both will learn how to train a cloud serpent and raise a garden," he said. "It's important parts of the training process. You will be traveling soon on your own all over this land. As you travel, you will gain friends and enemies. You must tell the difference between them. Garrosh won't come while you're training, I made sure of that."

"Whaddya do?" Kali blinked.

"Let's just say the stomach flu's gonna catch up to him," he said smirking. "Along with a few other ailments until it's time."

She chuckled. "You sent some sorta stuff to put in his food, didn't ya?"

"You could say that," he said. He finished the last of his ale. "Now then, I will assure you of one thing…I will take care of Anya."

"Good," she said rising up as she finished hers, returning the mug. Kamara stood and moved to his master to follow her.

Anya was awake when they returned and eating a rice ball. She looked up at the two a moment, a bit of rice stuck to her face.

Chen leaned over and gently wiped it away letting his hand linger. "You're warm," he whispered.

She blushed. "Well, we're known to be that way," she said.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Will you be ready?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Stormstout," she answered.

"Just Chen is fine, Anya."

"Fine…Chen…"


	18. Training Begins

Anya blinked looking at Kali. It was their last day together before they would go train as she sat on a rock overlooking the Jade Forest. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm sayin' that I think Chen has a crush on ya," Kali said chuckling.

"Don't tease me," Anya said crossing her arms. She stared off looking at the area. "Well, for a bear, he is kind of handsome."

"I ain't teasin'," Kali said. She sat back a moment and sighed. "I saw Rog sometimes look at ya like Chen does too. Makes me wonder whatcha will do with two suitors."

Anya blinked like mad as she blushed. "Rog won't admit anything like that," she said. "He's too proud."

"And too pissed right now," Kali said. "I heard that from Cho. He said he could see it in his eyes."

"Kali…who isn't pissed at Garrosh?" Anya pointed out. "Even Vol'jin would love to put a gun at the back of his head and pull the trigger."

"He's gonna try to come here to Pandaria," Kali said seriously. "You know how he is, any new land, he wants to be like those explorers in history books and conquer it and become the big hero. He ain't no hero, he's a friggin' fraud! And he wants to pull down anyone in his way!"

Anya looked at her. "Breathe, Kalista."

Kali sighed taking a breath to calm herself. "Sorry," she said. "I just wanna harness this new power soon so we can destroy him and life can become normal once again."

"Life never is normal for us," Anya chuckled. "Look who we are. We're expected to carry more than our share. Yet this land, I'll fight for it. It's so peaceful and nice here." She blinked seeing something. "What in the hell is that?"

Kali looked up seeing a huge black mass that had white going through it like electricity or smoke. "I ain't ever seen anythin' like it."

"That, ladies, is a sha," a voice said behind them as they looked seeing Cho walking up. "A sha is an embodiment of negative feelings, like anger, sadness, betrayal, even doubt. Our emperor's former darkness is what you see in the sha. That's why we never let such negative feelings inside us. Or we become corrupted unable to see our own selves from such."

Anya looked at Kali on that one. "That sha could've found us," she said. "The anger you felt."

Kali looked up at this and realized her mistake as she nodded. "I gotta be more careful," she said.

Cho put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. "Let's head inside," he said. "Anya, Chen wants you to finish packing your backpack. Kali never unpacked much so I'm not going to get on her on that."

Anya bowed and headed back into the inn to do as she was told.

"Kalista," Cho said stopping Kali in her tracks. He walked to her and gazed down at her. He was nearly as big as a tauren in her mind. She looked up at him.

"I know you hold much anger and hate within you now," he said. "But you must let it go or the sha will take you over. And then we would have to destroy you to remove the taint. The training you will undertake will aide you in this."

She sighed and nodded her head bowing it slightly. "Yes sir," she said softly feeling him gently leading her back inside.

Chen watched the girls sleep late that night and looked at Cho. "It's natural that Kalista feel such things," he said. "She won't be easy to train with the hurt she feels."

"She went through hell," Cho said as he sipped some beer. "As long as Garrosh is alive, she'll only want revenge. But I will simmer the hot headedness of the girl. You seem to have it easy with the worgen. She seems all too eager."

"Yes, but she's worried on her friend," Chen said. "She seems to be more calmer. I'm guessing her training as a druid helps."

"I'm beginning to see Kali as more a Shadow Hunter," Cho said. "A shaman mixed in with a hunter. It's an old deal, not even used anymore, so their kind is rare and few. Besides she, I think there's only one other, a troll."

"I've heard of them," Chen said. "Either way, she'll have to focus on the good in her heart." He finished his beer. "I'm turning in. I plan to take Anya before Kali wakes up."

"Good night," Cho said nodding as he finished his own drink to go to sleep.

The next day saw rain and storms. Despite this, Chen woke early and got ready for the day and the travel. He moved to the bed rolls and tapped Anya carefully on her shoulder shaking her awake. He watched in amusement as the girl stumbled to get ready to go.

Cho watched from his bed a moment. "Jade Serpent watch over you," he whispered softly.

"Same for you," Chen said. He got a straw hat and put it over Anya's head to keep her dry and fixed a cloak over her shoulders as he handed her something to eat before the two soon were gone.

Cho looked over at Kali's sleeping form. He slowly threw back his blanket and stood up to get ready. He then moved to Kali shaking her awake as he allowed her to prepare.

Kali noticed Anya's absence almost immediately. She looked at this a moment as her ears slightly sagged showing she wished Anya had said goodbye, but she shook it off a moment as she got her jeans and t-shirt on. After a quick breakfast, they too were soon gone.

Anya looked up the cliff barely making out a shrine. She looked at Chen. "How do we get up there?" she asked.

"We're climbing," he said. "However, you need to use your own strength with an obstacle in your path." He tied a rather large heavy keg to her back nearly making her stagger under the weight of it. "This will represent troubles in the world. The stairs here, are what you need to climb to overcome those troubles. Now what will you do? Let it weigh you down?"

Anya stared at him on this. She looked up at the stairs a moment as they wound up soon swallowed by mists. She saw Chen already beginning to climb the stairs as she moved to follow him. Yet she found climbing the stairs with the large keg difficult and the rain slick on the cobblestones.

But seeing how far ahead Chen was made her frown.

He wasn't making this easy on her.

Anya's boots were slick due to the increasing storm as she adjusted the keg on her back and began to climb once more. Her shoulders hurt and her legs shook, but she was determined to make it, seeing Chen's straw hat in the distance. She gritted her teeth and moved to catch up to him as she almost slipped, but caught herself before arriving to the top as she panted looking out as she gasped.

The sun was out around the mists as it added to the mystery of the place. Cherry blossoms floated in the breeze and she could see almost all around from above. She stared around as she saw a temple looking area.

"This is where we'll be training," he said. "The Shrine of Fellowship." He walked to her. "It's here I met an orc and human fighting and stopped them by opening their eyes. And it's here you will undertake your first steps as the Brewmaster Monk." He chuckled at her amazed gaze. "You passed your first test, Anya." He took off the keg.

Kali and Cho however, were in the Valley of the Four Winds toward Stoneplow. Cho wanted to survey some damage from a sha invasion that happened as Kali looked around seeing what seemed to be a swarm of bugs flying near a broken wall. She slowly looked up at this and suddenly was caught by one, who looked like a rather large golden wasp or yellow jacket in armor who walked on his back legs.

"HEY!" she shouted as he flew up in the air holding onto her tightly. She gasped shutting her eyes.

"Kali!" Cho shouted as he too was taken by one.

"I don't like heights," she whispered hoping to every god she knew that this mantid didn't decide to drop her from the height they were at.

When she did look up, she saw he was flying over the wall and into a land so dark, she almost thought it was like seeing Desolace back in Kalimdor. "What is this place?" she asked.

"The Dread Wastes," a voice said and she realized her "captor" was talking. "The sha did it to our beautiful land. The Sha of Fear now rules over here and our empress corrupted by him."

Kali stared at this as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Only a few of us remain uncorrupted by the sha," the one carrying Cho said. "We need help to stop this."

"Ya know, ya'll coulda asked instead of kidnappin' us," Kali pointed out.

"Only way you would listen," the one carrying her said as they landed in a small area putting the two down. "Yet we apologize. We are known as the Klaxxi, and the two of us Paragons, or their greatest warriors. I know, you, young one are still in training, but we require your help…and in return, we'll allow your master here to continue your lessons unbothered."

Kali looked at Cho a moment. She slowly nodded her head. "All right," she said.

"Excellent," he said. If a bug could smile, Kali would've thought he would be now. "My name is Malik the Unscathed. My friend is Kil'ruk the Wind-Reaver. Welcome to Klaxxi'vess."

Cho nodded bowing. "It would be our honor to assist you," he said.

Kil'ruk nodded his head. "Thank you, Lorewalker Cho," he said. "Your name is even famous here. And we also welcome the Princess Sunstrider."

"You know us?" Kali asked in surprise.

"We have many talents," Malik said. "But we're very intelligent, so we know more than is granted to most." He walked to a bench for now. "Our brothers remain locked up. We have found where they are and ask you both to assist us to freeing them. Once all the Paragons are released, we will be able to begin."

Cho nodded. "Tell us what we must do."


	19. The First Tasks

Kali watched Malik a moment that afternoon. She noticed him messing with some amber as she raised a brow. "Where I come from there was this movie dealin' with that," she said. "Some human dude made a park of dinosaurs and he got the DNA from a mosquito trapped in amber."

Malik looked over at her his antenna twitching. "Smart human," he said.

"Not really, the dinosaurs go nuts," she admitted.

"Amber is a precious thing to us," he said. "Paragons are trapped in it similar to your mosquito. Yet you must awaken them."

"Would explain why everyone here calls me Wakener," she said. "Cho had to go to the Vale for a bit."

"I understand," he said. "He's a busy Pandaren. He's head of the Lorewalkers. So expect that." He watched her sit down. "You seem hesitant to be near me."

"Um…never met a giant yellow jacket," she said nervously.

He seemed to chuckle. "We're mantid," he said. "I think you could refer to us more as giant wasps."

"Ya'll never been threatened with a giant can of bug spray?" she asked curiously.

"Not really…more like a boot to the head," he joked.

This made her smile somewhat.

"I noticed you don't smile much," he said as he sat down on a stool a moment. His arms folded slightly similar to a praying mantis. "I think you went through some traumatic troubles for you not to be so…uptight I believe is the word."

Her smile disappeared as she sighed. "The Horde leader's just 'bout as corrupted as your empress. He took over my adopted father's company supposed to be temporarily, but in the process he murdered my best friend's father, raped me…and is now doin' some underground shit. I'm scared he'll come here."

"And you hope to fight him with your friends to keep him from corrupting any more lands," he said. "That's noble of you."

"Guess you can say I can relate to your plight," she said. "I ain't lookin' to be a leader…but I've become the poster child of the rebellion after what happened to me."

He nodded his head as she could see her reflection in his eyes, which stared at her intently. "Well, since there's nothing to do, I think I'll take you to get one of the Paragons," he said. "I'll have to fly you there, but the rest is up to you. But no giant can of bug spray can help you with this."

"Don't plan on usin' one," she said. "Who's up on the list?"

"Kaz'tik the Manipulator," he said as he stood up. "He has a pet named Kovok that you'll also need to get away from the creatures in the Briny Muck. Kovok is a bit of a chatterbox, just warning you. But he's just a baby."

"A baby, okay," she said. "I can handle that."

"Also…Kaz'tik might be a little seasick after he wakes up…so wake him up at an angle in case he has to throw up," he said seeing her make a face. "What's wrong? Weak stomach?"

"Naw," she said. "I'm a hunter, ain't supposed to have one."

He chuckled and moved to lift her up as he began to fly at a reasonable level so she wouldn't get spooked of how high she was. "He's gonna be on an island," he said as they flew. "Also, there's a few sarok around. Your goal is to get where I drop you off to him. Those sarok will let you pass, but you must complete a test…they love motorcycle races."

"So do I," Kali said smirking suddenly.

So it came that she had to race a couple of sarok. Kali was glad she had her motorcycle with her. It was a Harley, blue in color as her helmet was black with blue tiger stripes her visor seemed tinted to not see her expression. She fixed her fingerless gloves on her hands as she looked at her competition hearing the rules as she realized, she had to do some tricks.

One thing not many knew about Kali was her love for motorcycles and her love for illegal bike races. She had learned a few tricks of the trade and knew how to handle the bike purring between her legs. Yet she had a feeling sarok were cheaters. Most bike races she found out were set up so that the challenger wound up losing or worse.

Something she had been through before.

Kali flipped her visor down as she surveyed the course. Mud everywhere, water, other things, it would be dangerous. She set her jaw as the flag was dropped and the race began. She already could see mud was their weapon as she dodged some of this kicking it up as she raced for a ramp fast and flew over a watery ditch.

And did a spin as she landed safely speeding fast as she headed for another loop seeing the amber where Kaz'tik was encased.

As a hunter, she could reveal traps. She flipped a switch on her motorcycle as two traps shot out on either side of her, using Freezing Traps to get them in ice. The third trap was an Ice Trap as she saw several skid off and crash.

This gave her a chance to spin toward the amber as she got off her motorcycle and hit the amber hard seeing it crack and explode.

Kaz'tik came out of the amber and coughed hard. Kali jumped back before he could vomit on her as she looked at him. She turned seeing that she was the only one left of the motorcycles as she sighed and looked at him. "You okay?" she asked.

He wiped his mouth a moment weakly. "Yeah," he said. "Thank you."

"Tell me where Kovok is and I'll get him while you get yourself together," she said.

"He's under a mound of dirt," he said as he sat down a moment.

Kali nodded and began to drive slowly as she searched around and soon saw the mound. She got off the motorcycle and moved to uncover the small bug creature. She then realized what a chatterbox he was when Kovok would not stop chitterling and chattering.

Kali stared at this creature like she wanted to pull out a gun and shoot it. But she was glad to get him to Kaz'tik as she got them both in her sidecar. She got to driving to get back to Malik seeing him waiting at the entrance.

Malik helped Kaz'tik out of the sidecar and eased him to sit down as she watched this. She moved to the inn to clean up however, mud covering her completely. She decided to also wash her motorcycle once she was done as she started a bath of hot water and sank down in it a moment in deep thought.

Anya meanwhile was walking in Kun-Lai Summit looking around with Chen. They were walking to the White Tiger temple when she paused in her steps. She sensed something big that seemed to make the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"What's wrong?" Chen asked.

"Something big," she whispered when she looked up and gasped her eyes wide in fear.

He looked up and snatched her up moving behind a large rock to hide as he looked at this keeping her against it with his body against her own. His eyes were focused more on the giant sha that looked the size of a large tower. "I've only heard stories…but now I know he's real," he whispered.

"What is he?" she whispered.

"The Sha of Anger," he said. "The strongest of them all."

Anya craned her head as she turned to look at it. She now realized why it was so huge as she frowned. "Anger…the worst feeling to feel," she whispered as she could feel the ground shake as it stepped. She also saw the ground around them change color as did the skies.

Chen put a hand over Anya's mouth as he held her close protectively. He stayed incredibly still as he held her. She could hear the sha pass by them not even noticing as she even stopped breathing in case.

Yet was glad when she was able to take a breath. She felt how incredibly close Chen was to her as she blushed.

He looked at her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…just fine," she squeaked, hoping he'd take that as her getting her breath. He seemed to do that as she noticed he wasn't moving yet. She looked up at him as he touched her cheek a moment.

It was then Anya heard someone step on a twig. Both of them turned as they saw a Pandaren standing there.

He wore the same straw hat as Chen, but specially made. He wore leather armor and seemed to have a mask around his mouth and nose.

"Chen Stormstout," he said sternly. "We've been expecting you."

"Taran Zhu," Chen said giving a curt nod.

Anya looked between the two and raised her brows. There was some obvious tension between them. She then felt Taran Zhu look at her. "A stranger to these lands," he growled. "She has no business being here!"

"She's with me," Chen growled. "So get your staff out of your ass, she's the reason I'm here."

"Humph…so this is the one you intend to train? She's too scrawny for one. She has no talent whatsoever."

A loud bang shut them both up ad left Taran Zhu with a hole through his straw hat. Anya glared at the strange Pandaren while she held a gun in her hand. "Don't you dare insult me," she said sharply. "Or the next bullet won't miss."

"You're an assassin?!" Zhu stared at her.

"Yes," she answered. "I never miss a target." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not scrawny…" She transformed into her wolf form as her lips curved into a snarl.

"This changes things," Zhu said and looked at Chen. "Follow me."

Chen nodded as Anya returned to normal. He looked at her nodding in thanks.

She nodded back as they followed.


	20. Breaking In

_The wreckage of the plane was bigger than many had thought. Monks and other Pandaren were working diligently to remove the debris and bodies. _

_In a tree near Turtle Beach in Karasang Wilds, a black storm crow sat observing the scene with a heavy heart. Anya knew how damn lucky she was to be alive. Seeing bodies on the funeral pyre made her realize that this was more than a sabotage. _

_It was a massacre._

_While hiding in the shadows, Anya spied a smaller airplane land on the water nearby. Her eyes narrowed as she saw what seemed to be Garrosh's lackey, Malkorok, moving toward the beach, his jeans now soaked with the water. His gray skin was hidden somewhat by the jacket he wore and he had a tank top underneath it. _

_Anya shifted uneasily. What the hell was that bastard's bodyguard doing there?!_

_Malkorok walked to one of the monks supervising clean up. At first, both looked taken aback by appearance. But then she heard the former gang leader speak, sounding like he was from the Bronx or something. _

"_Any survivors?" he asked in a gruff voice. "Mah boss wants to know."_

"_Who's your boss?" the monk asked a bit suspiciously. _

"_Garrosh Hellscream, he's CEO of Horde and Sons."_

_Anya bit back the urge to turn into her wolf form and bite his nuts off. So now Garrosh was lying and saying HE was CEO?! She knew it was Thrall, not him! Garrosh was just there to substitute!_

"_There were no survivors," the monk said sternly and returned to his job. _

_Malkorok nodded in satisfaction as he turned toward the large statue a moment as he studied it. Anya seemed to retreat into the shadows without him seeing her. She watched him as he moved from the statue and toward the plane._

Anya gasped as her soul returned to her body panting softly. She had been sitting at the Temple of the White Tiger with Chen and a few others watching her. Chen was kneeling beside her as she regained her mind a moment.

"Zen Meditation is a bit overwhelming at first," he chuckled. "What did you see?"

Anya looked up at him. "I saw where the wreck was…Malkorok…he came asking if survivors had been found, but the monk said no. Almost thought he could see me!"

"No, he wouldn't have," Zhu said seriously. "Yet this one you speak of is Garrosh's bodyguard?"

"His second in command," she said. She pushed her hair back. "He's gonna come here, I know it, and when he does, he'll destroy everything!"

"All Pandaren were warned never to say you were here, and they obey well," Chen said. "I recently found out your friend is among the Klaxxi. You're allergic to bees, so be glad they chose her and not you. However, because he believes you're dead…your role in this will become more than you believe."

Anya sighed nodding. "I should forsake being a druid and fully commit to becoming a monk," she said.

Chen realized Anya was fully committed to this. For once, she was doing something she wanted and not what was expected of her. He looked at Zhu, who seemed to just now.

"Because you're more trained as an assassin and bodyguard, the best faction for you to start with is Shado-Pan," Zhu said. "And because Stormstout is here, he will be supervising your progress as well as be trained by myself."

Chen twitched hearing that, but he remained quiet. He wanted Anya to decide, not himself, he wanted her to have a say.

"Is it necessary for two trainers?" Anya asked.

"Considering things, yes," Zhu said. He peered at Chen seeing his look as inwardly, he was doing flips. For once, the famous Chen Stormstout couldn't say anything on it. And this was one victory he would savor. Plus these strangers, these two girls…how did he know he could trust them?

Both seemed to be royalty. Anya's friend was called a princess. Anya herself was the apple of Malfurion Stormrage's eye, being the only family she had. She was the daughter he never had. But both girls seemed eager to be something they were never born to be.

Yet could a worgen even become a monk? He was uncertain of that. But she was different. So he intended to push her past her limits.

Anya slowly stood on her feet and moved to get something to drink. She looked at Chen. "This Zen Meditation is like going into the Emerald Dream somewhat," she said. "But way different."

"Then that knowledge should help," he said. "You did well the first step." He pulled her aside however. "Zhu mistrusts you and Kali. You'll have to work hard to impress him. However, you must know he once was a subject to sha. But it took some help to get it out of him and he survived."

"I'm not scared," she said. "Yet what worries me is Kali…all the anger she holds. That Sha of Anger could locate her and take the situation into his hands."

"Cho will help her control that," he said. "No longer must you focus on Kali. Focus on you."

She nodded her head in understanding. She looked at him. "I won't let you down," she promised. "Yet what's the deal between you and him? Like you two are rivals."

"We just have very different opinions on things," he said. "He acts more like he has a bamboo shoot up his ass as stiff as he is. And while I'm more laid back, he's like a military general."

"Ah," she said nodding as she sipped some wine. "Clash of personality."

He nodded. "Oh yes, before I forget, you will be needing to leave your guns behind," he said. "A monk is more hand to hand combat. We also use staffs or other things, no guns."

Anya's hand moved to her gun hearing this. Chen noticed she was attached to them. That could be a problem. He moved his hand touching hers gently. "I believe in you," he said as he gazed in her eyes, getting her to focus on him.

"Then you take them…and hide them from me," she said quietly after a moment. "I trust you."

He nodded as she handed them to him. He looked at this and kissed her forehead in reassurance before heading off.

Zhu snorted. "It would appear he wants more than a student/teacher relationship," he said once Chen was gone.

Anya looked at him. "You're not the only one to say that," she said.

"You don't think you're worthy enough," he said.

"No…never said that," she said frowning. "I'm broken goods."

He merely smirked. But he never brought it up again.

Kali blinked as the punching bag she had suddenly exploded into a bunch of feathers as she stared at her hands in shock. "What the hell did I do?!" she asked.

Malik chuckled watching as he sat back. "Touch of Death I would imagine," he said. "I've seen monks practice."

Cho nodded and smirked. "It's an instant death attack," he said. "You hit all the pressure points in a fast move and the person falls dead."

"Touch of Death," Kali whispered as she nodded. "Would be perfect for Garrosh."

"Don't focus on your revenge as much as you should your training," Cho warned. "Open your mind and focus on other things." He hooked another punching bag to the chain at the gym. "Now…focus your energy on your fist and hit it harder."

Kali closed her eyes as her chi focused and she began to hit the bag. She then felt the painful sting of Cho's bamboo staff hitting her arm. "What was that for?!"

"Straighten your arm better," he said. He fixed her stance as he nodded. "Again."

Malik watched this quietly seeing Kali's determination begin to click in. He had an idea as he stood up. "Don't use that Touch of Death on me, but fight me," he said. "Practice."

Kali blinked at this. "I don't want to hurt you," she protested.

"You won't, I'm a paragon," he said. "Face me."

She took a breath and moved into position as Cho moved to monitor the two as they began to fight.

Malik knew what he was doing on fighting. At first, Kali found herself at a disadvantage due to him being more insect like instead of humanlike. She realized she would have to keep an eye on her speed if she was to get this right as she did a kick flip to flip back.

"She's more long distance due to being a hunter," Cho noticed. "That's her weakness."

"She needs to learn to be melee," Malik said as he nodded. He looked at Cho. "A lot of us work with swords. I have seen her with one, but I want to start her with two. They will be her weapons. I'll have them forged for her."

Cho nodded. "Good plan," he said. "I'm going to take her to the Vale while you do that. So she can begin her other training and then we'll return. How long will it take do you think?"

"At least a week," he said. "I have an idea on how to have them designed. You'll be pleased. Then we will work with that. However, that kick she did, she's very limber and strong. I'm surprised her family was actors and not military."

"I was adopted by a military man," Kali explained as she looked at them fixing her tank top. "But he became a businessman and leader of the Horde."

"I've seen and heard," Cho said. "You will make him proud."

That had Kali smile a bit. It was obvious she was close to Thrall, to the point of being a Daddy's Girl. He smiled seeing this and turned to Malik.

"Work on those swords," he said finally as the Klaxxi Paragon nodded his head and headed back to the small village.


	21. Broken Goods

The swords took two weeks to finish. Malik wanted the best done for his Wakener best friend, as he called Kali. During that time, she was training to be broken from being a hunter to being a monk. She resorted back to clothes that suited her needs, which became mostly shorts and tank tops. Her long brown hair stayed in a long braid now as well.

Yet her shoes matched the shoes that Cho wore.

She also had some other things, like wristbands on her wrists and wore a necklace that Malik gave her, made from amber and inside had a part of his wing. It grew back, so there was no worry on that. But although she was being trained to be a monk, she did keep some hunter's instincts. She refused to give up Kamara, which they never could get her to do in the first place, so they gave up. She kept some of her abilities, occasionally using her bow and arrow, but not as much.

Breaking was hard, but she found it worth it in some ways.

When the swords were done, Malik presented them with pride to Kali. The blades were made of a mix of silver, diamond, and jade, giving rainbow hues occasionally when it hit the light. The handles were made of amber with an amber jewel on the bottom and had a red ribbon tied around it.

The color of the Horde.

Kali found them too beautiful for words as she stared at Malik and then at the swords in shock and awe. Cho chuckled seeing her break into a huge grin as she hugged the poor Klaxxi happily. Malik caught himself and returned the hug as he chuckled.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she grinned up at him.

"You're quite welcome," he said and nodded bowing his head.

She smiled and studied the swords again as she took one into her hand as she admired it a moment before taking the other to get the feel of them both. Cho watched her as he picked up his staff a moment. "Now let's see how training is now," he said as the two began their training all over again, seeing a change in her movements and her swiftness.

She was slowly becoming the Windwalker they wanted her to be.

Kali was now learning Zen Meditation as Anya had. The day had turned out stormy and Cho figured now was the best time for her to learn. Yet since it was her first time, both Cho and Malik stood on either side of her as she would journey to the mountains to face one of the monk trainers.

Anya had won, according to reports, yet had just let her soul wander around.

Cho watched a moment as he touched Kali's chest where her heart was. He nodded to Malik. "Her soul's gone to the temple," he said.

"The way you speak, your kind must do this until they pass all trainers," Malik said.

"Yes," Cho said. "Many are there, even one of her kind. Yet she must focus what she can there and when she returns, she'll have something new with her."

"Means she passed," Malik said.

"Yes."

Malik looked at the girl, now glowing green and floating in midair seeming transparent. He nodded his head slowly as he waited for her return.

Yet like Anya, Kali allowed her soul to drift after winning her battle.

_She found herself in Durotar once more, in a cave in a place called the Den. The hospital there was where she found herself standing in a hospital room where her newly adopted mother was resting. She saw Thrall sitting by her side holding her hand. Kali knew the situation well. _

_Aggra was in labor. _

_Kali looked up seeing the doctor enter the room. She recognized her to be Sinnd. She watched the blood elf move to Aggra's side to check her to see how much she had dilated. Thrall watched this and looked at her. _

"_Any word from Kali?" he asked. _

"_I have a feeling she's here," Sinnd said smiling. "But word around the guild is she's safely made it to Pandaria."_

"_Oh good," he said relieved. _

_Kali saw this and smiled. "I'm here, Father," she said. _

_Sinnd nodded to Aggra. "You're ready," she said. "Let's get you to the delivery room."_

_Kali watched them do so and watched Thrall put on the required stuff. Kali stood beside him as she did the same. He turned looking at her. She winked. _

"_So you are here," he said._

"_Briefly, Father," she said. "Anya and I are safe. But no one must know she lives, if Garrosh finds out…"_

"_We know, child," he said and smiled. "Come, let's see the birth of your new sibling."_

_She grinned and followed him into the room. _

_Within a few minutes, Thrall now held his newborn son as Aggra rested. He smiled proudly as he showed him to Kali. She leaned down and kissed his tiny head. "My brother," she whispered. She looked at Thrall. _

"_Father, I am to become a monk," she said. "As is Anya. Please give us your blessing."_

_Thrall looked at her and touched her face. "You already have," he said. "Make us proud so you can return…and help with your brother."_

"_I won't fail you!" Kali kissed his cheek and Aggra's as she soon disappeared. _

Kali gasped as she coughed hard. She panted softly.

Cho moved quickly to her side and checked her carefully as he gave her some water to drink. "You were gone a long while, I worried your soul was lost," he said.

She drank the water and shook her head. "No…I was pulled home," she said. "And saw the birth of my new baby brother."

Malik seemed to smile. "Congratulations," he said. "I know you feel so proud."

"I do," she said chuckling. "But what's best, Father has given his blessing to me and Anya."

Cho nodded. "Very good," he said.

Anya studied the snow outside the Shado-Pan Monastery as she walked quietly. She would be receiving her new weapon soon and while waiting had learned a great deal of hand to hand things, her favorite being where she could use a person's chi against them to heal herself.

Yet she was also nervous. She was learning to make her first brew.

Anya walked to where a barrel was buried in the snow. She moved to her knees and carefully brushed snow off the trap door and opened it as she reached in and got the barrel. She checked around so no one was watching as she opened it carefully and tasted it with her finger as she nodded.

It was ready.

She replaced the cap and sealed it carefully as she lifted it up and closed the trap door. She put the snow back as she retreated to the area everyone ate in as she handed over the barrel as she would for drinks.

Chen looked at the new liquid curiously. "This is a new blend," he said.

"Really?" Zhu raised a brow. "I thought it was the normal red."

Anya ate a piece of her meat and listened to the two as they tried it.

"Who made this wonderful concoction?" Chen asked looking around.

"I did," Anya said. "I wanted to surprise you."

Chen smiled proudly at her. "And indeed you did," he said. "What blend do you call this?"

"Snow wine," she said. "For it takes a snowy day for it to become what it is. I used winter berries and other fruits that grow in snowy regions. And then I had found this." She moved a Jade Cat from her backpack.

"Where did you come up with that?" Zhu asked.

"In some dark soil when I was digging for certain berries," she said.

Chen nodded. "Jade is a good thing," he said.

"Indeed," Zhu said. "Speaking of which, your new weapon will be ready tomorrow."

"Finally, it's been two weeks," she said.

"Which you spent using part of your Brewmaster technique and learned how to make your first brew," Chen said. "It was not all in vain."

Anya smiled at his praise as she resumed her meal. Zhu watched this carefully as he ate, seeing that she was slowly coming more and more out of her shell. If this kept up, he had a feeling Anya would soon become Chen's betrothed.

About time for the old man, he thought, not really knowing how old he was.

He could be a young pup for all he knew.

That evening, Anya walked to the hot springs quietly as she looked seeing a bunch of the males and females both together talking. She moved to one lone spring and stepped in as she felt her sore muscles relieved as she sighed leaning back.

"Want company?" a voice asked.

She opened one eye and saw Chen staring down at her, a towel around his waist.

"Sure," she said as she watched him get in. "How is it these waters make one relaxed?"

"Been like that for ages," he chuckled as he got a cup and poured them some drink as they relaxed. She studied him a moment, first time seeing him shirtless. It almost reminded her of a tauren she saw working out at a gym, but a bit more round.

She took a sip of her wine. "I can imagine," she said.

He nodded. He looked at her, the water hiding where her chest was, but he did see the scar of the curse that had haunted her people. He extended his hand and touched it.

She felt this looking at the scar. "My father was cursed before me…and he did it to me," she said. "And in my time of being out of control…I killed him."

He nodded. "You had no control over what happened," he said. "You must have been young."

"Eleven," she said. "My uncle adopted me after. He and his wife have been unable to have children. So despite me being his great-niece, he views me as his daughter. My brother however…" She sighed.

"Tell me," Chen said getting comfortable.

"My brother wanted more than ever to please him," she said. "I was more favored due to being the reincarnation of his beloved sister-in-law, in fact named after her. She's also my ancestor. So, my brother became hooked on dark magic, as part of some cults I suppose. He kidnapped me and sold me to the underground sex slave rings. Also I've been subjected to being part of public battles of the death thanks to that. Garrosh Hellscream was part of that."

He frowned as he listened.

"Due to the psychological damage I sustained, I lost all my memories," she said. "What I know, I was told."

"You've been through a lot," he said. "But you seek happiness deep down."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Yet I'm broken goods, Chen. Would anyone want that?"

"You're beautiful the way you are," he said. "I believe some would be foolish not to be with you."

She looked at him. _If…what Taran Zhu says is right…he truly does want me…hopefully it can let me stay here in Pandaria. _It was then she knew she had to see if this was what she wanted. She looked at him.

"Thank you," she said finally.


	22. Love and Loss

It seemed like weeks had passed by as Anya began to show strength and form in her training as a Brewmaster Monk. She had sought a blessing from her uncle using Zen Meditation to visit him, and got his blessing to follow the path Elune had put before her.

Chen was growing frustrated with himself. He lay on his bed roll staring up at the ceiling as his head turned looking over at Anya sleeping on hers. He studied her form in the moonlight wishing he was sleeping beside her.

He frowned and turned over. He had to say something or he would lose her forever.

He woke up early and walked to get some food. Today was the day they would be leaving Zhu. She didn't know this however, but it was the final test. And it chose to rain hard that day.

Zhu realized this and looked at Chen. "You sure about this?"

Chen nodded. "Yes," he said. "I plan to tell her too."

"A stranger from a foreign land and you grow attracted," Zhu said shaking his head. "Then again, you're a native of the Wandering Isle."

"All the better," he said. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Here," Zhu said handing him a wrapped staff. "It's for her. Don't give it to her until she's passed."

Chen took it and nodded. He moved to fetch Anya.

The journey took the two to the Valley of the Four Winds, where they first met. Anya saw Halfhill, but noticed he was going toward Stoneplow. She followed him a bit confused. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You will see," he said gruffly as they walked into the shadow of the great wall known as the Serpent's Spine. She noticed it was heavily wooded with bamboo, yet the rain steadily fell as lighting flashed. The place was called Paoquan Hollow.

And it was the last point for some great warriors in their training.

Chen put their stuff inside the abandoned hut before turning to face her taking off his straw hat as well. "I brought you here for a reason," he said seriously. "You've done well in all your training. However, your greatest challenge is today."

Anya listened to this sitting on a tree stump.

"Today, you will be fighting against me," he said. "No weapons, just hand to hand to see if you're worthy to be called a monk."

Anya stared at him in surprise and shock. "You never said I would be fighting against you."

Chen frowned. "Secrecy was necessary," he said. "Now get up."

Anya stood up. Her black tank top was soaked as was her long curly hair. She wore short gray shorts as well. She slowly moved as her eyes stared at him, suddenly becoming vacant of any emotion. She had put it upon herself not to do so when in battle.

He knew then she was going to put all she learned to the test.

Lightning flashed as the first blows began to be exchanged. Thunder crashed as their kicks met, the speed of their attacks showing as they met blow by blow, pretty much able to counter what the other threw.

It was almost like watching a kung fu movie.

The mud beneath Anya's feet was getting slippery. She knew Chen was better equip for such an environment as she now found herself on the defensive, blocking punches and kicks. One such kick hit her in the stomach and sent her flying, as she suddenly used her Flying Serpent Kick flying fast through the air and kicked him on his stomach…

…only to bounce and slam through a bunch of bamboo.

She shook off the pain and stood up as she frowned. She picked up two equally long pieces of bamboo and twirled them suddenly as she resumed her fighting position.

Chen grabbed his staff as a defensive motion as she lunged attacking at full strength now as he blocked each one she threw at him. She felt like they were locked in battle as she stared at him a moment before he disarmed her and had his staff at her throat.

She stopped her hand in the air in a Jab motion. She looked at this and kicked back staring at him.

He looked at her seeing her bruised and muddy body now looking as if it was pushing limits. He got into his fighting stance and looked at her as she flipped to him to attack as he grabbed her fist in midair.

All she felt was him pull her forward. Before she knew it, she felt his lips lock against her own as he kissed her deeply. Her arm dropped to her side as she looked stunned at first, before her eyes closed slowly giving into his wish as she returned his kiss as the rain fell around them.

When Chen finally let go, he touched her cheek softly as he laid his hand on her heart, feeling it beat rapidly. She looked at this and at him.

"You…kissed me," she said after a moment.

"Yes," he said softly. "I couldn't hold back anymore." He kissed her forehead softly. "Don't deny me."

Anya heard that as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I doubt I could," she whispered feeling his arms pull her closer as he kissed her again, her arms around his neck as she returned it without hesitation, feeling warmth go through her that she never felt before in her entire life.

Kali stared at the body in silence.

The Klaxxi had been under attack and Kali struggled to help them when she was nearly destroyed by the Empress. It was Malik who took the fatal blow for her, knocking her out of the way. She shut her eyes as the memory hit her as her hand rested on the necklace he gave her.

Cho watched her quietly. This was a heavy blow to her, and he knew she needed time to grieve. He looked as Kaz'tik walked to her slowly.

Kaz'tik put his clawed hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Kali put her hand on his as she looked at him a moment tears glistening down her cheeks. "He should be encased in amber if that's possible," she said softly looking at her friend's body again.

He nodded. "We plan on that," he said. "We called him Malik the Unscathed…he was always unscathed from every battle he endured. It was that strength that made him a paragon. You brought the best out of him."

She swallowed. "No…he brought the best out in me," she whispered. She touched his face. "And I will help you destroy your empress for his memory…and that no more of your kind die."

Kaz'tik nodded his head slowly. "The only problem is finding a place for his burial that no one will come and take what he knows," he said.

"I can handle that," she said suddenly. She looked at Cho. "The Shrine of Two Moons has portals back to Azeroth, right?"

"Yes, it does," he said. "What are you planning?"

"To bury him next to a true hero," Kali said seriously. "Krasus is buried in Dragonblight. It's a snowy area in a land called Northrend. No one would dig up the grave protected by dragons."

"I'll go with you," Cho said seriously.

Kaz'tik nodded. "Thank you, Kali," he said bowing. "We'll prepare his body to go."

It was just Kali's luck that a snowstorm hit. She drove the Jeep through the icy roads as she carefully made her way through the familiar territory. She had to get a coat on and gloves as she soon arrived at the graveyard parking the Jeep carefully and looked at Cho. "I'll talk to Kalec."

Cho nodded and stepped out with her.

Kalec was sitting behind the desk of the office as he looked up seeing Kali walk in. "Kalista! What a pleasant surprise!"

"I can't stay long, Kalecgos," she said and sighed pushing her hood back. "I need the key to Krasus's tomb. I have a friend, who deserves to be buried there too, but his body is in danger where he was from and I knew he'd be safer here."

Kalec nodded his head. "I'll get the snowmobile," he said. He moved off.

Kali stepped out walking to Cho as she nodded as Kalec arrived with the snowmobile hooked to a cart. He blinked when he saw the amber coffin underneath the brown burlap as it was loaded in the cart. "What in the world?" he asked.

"I promised to explain one day," she said.

"I'll hold you to that," he said as he drove them to the huge mausoleum. He carefully unlocked it as he helped Cho and Kali carry the coffin inside.

Kali took a moment to put a hand on Krasus's coffin as she kissed her fingers and put them on it. She then moved the burlap off the coffin for Malik and laid it carefully on a marble slab as she watched Cho seal it to it. She could see Malik inside as tears returned to her eyes and she rested her head against the amber.

"My friend, my brother…my comrade," she whispered. "Watch over us now."

Cho walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Let it out," he whispered as she turned and began to cry in his chest. He held her close as he let her cry. He then looked at Kalec handing him the keys to the Jeep. "Could you drive us to Dalaran?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Kalec said. "Let her say goodbye."

Cho nodded watching Kali lean and kiss the amber.

"Goodbye, Malik the Unscathed," she whispered. She turned walking off her heart heavy and in pain.

Cho noticed Kali was very silent, even on the way back to the Klaxxi. She disappeared into her room and closed the door.

Kil'ruk saw this and looked at Cho. The two were friends now as well, talking after training every so often since Cho was learning of the Klaxxi for his Lorewalkers. "She's going to mourn awhile," he said. "It's best if she did, it will strengthen her resolve."

Cho nodded his head. "I had the feeling," he said. "Now I see why you want your empress dead. But who will lead you afterward?"

"We will decide one day," Kil'ruk said. "Many of us just want to figure a chance for life."

Cho nodded his head in understanding. "I soon need to speak to Chen," he said. "It's been some time."

"Wait until the girl is ready to follow you," Kil'ruk said. "Her training will complete when she is ready to kill the empress. We must aide her in that task."

"She's learned all she must," Cho said. "In this time of grief, she will remember what she has learned from me and from him." He gazed at the door a moment.

"She's stronger than we all thought."


	23. Landfall

Kali growled suddenly as she laid in bed. Her cell phone would not shut up. She glared at it as she heard the annoying ringtone of "YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!" as it buzzed.

Who the hell wanted her this bad?

She moved her hand and grabbed the phone as she looked at it.

_Come to Binan Village with Cho. It's at Kun-Lai Summit. It's an emergency._

The number was Anya's phone.

Kali looked up as she moved out of her room and to where Cho and some of the Klaxxi were. She looked at him. "Chen and Anya request us at Binan Village," she said quietly. "Said it's an emergency."

Cho nodded his head as he moved to follow her off.

Before Anya had sent the text, she was lucky the damn phone worked. She and Chen were in Kun-Lai on some business when she had seen something…or rather, someone, floating in the water. She moved toward the dock a moment.

"Anya?" Chen looked over at this.

Anya was quiet as she saw the body again emerge as her eyes widened and she dove in after it. She swam to the bottom of the lake and grabbed it as she looked at the familiar troll's face pushing off the bottom and moved fast for the surface as she gasped pulling him to the shore.

"It's Vol'jin!" she shouted to Chen.

"Vol'jin?!" Chen remembered the name, he knew the troll. They were good friends. "This can only mean Garrosh has made landfall here."

"Yeah," she said pulling Vol'jin to shore as Chen grabbed him up and raced to a hut laying him down. "Damnit, someone poisoned him…it was specially made for his race."

"An assassin," she said walking in. "Can you stop it or is it too late?"

"He's still alive," he said. "I will do what I can, you get Kali and Cho down here and now!"

And so Anya did all she could. She was now sitting against a tree drying off a moment as she looked toward the road and saw a motorcycle driving up. She ran up to it and looked at Kali. "It's Vol'jin, he was a target of an assassination attempt," she said.

Kali's eyes widened. She got off and moved to the hut as she studied her friend's body. "Garrosh did this?"

"He's here in Pandaria," Anya said softly. She looked at her worriedly. "We're not hardly ready, we haven't built an army up yet!"

"This is a setback," Kali agreed. "And I ain't finished with the Klaxxi. They still need me."

Vol'jin slowly opened his eyes as Chen started an IV. "Kali….Anya….thought ya be dead…"

"No," Kali said. "Anya's under that pretense at the moment to keep Garrosh off her case."

"Bastard be here," he said. He handed Kali his hearthstone. "Ya must git to yer dad. He be a waitin'. Tell 'em all dat happen here."

Kali looked at this.

"He's right, Kali," Anya said. "I'm supposed to be dead. So is he now, we're in the same boat. Only you can get to Durotar without no one wondering."

"What 'bout Baine? And the others?" Kali asked Vol'jin first.

"Dey be comin' too. Baine be here already…he went off to find a friend of his. Lor'themar be here too."

Kali froze. She knew what this meant. "Lookin' for me?"

"Yes, to warn ya."

"I'll go to the Shrine of Two Moons while you're gone," Cho said. "And I'll bring your orc friend. If Garrosh is here, he's in danger as well."

"Thank you," Anya said. She looked at Chen worriedly.

"Don't worry," Chen said as he held her close. "I've done all I can. He'll live."

Kali looked relieved. "I'll be back as fast as I can." She closed her eyes holding the hearthstone as she disappeared from sight.

Rograx was a bit surprised to see Cho. He had been on his own adventures, and found the area quite better than he thought it would be. "Cho, what is it?" he asked. "How are my friends?"

"In grave danger," Cho said. "Come with me, you must leave here. Hellscream is here in Pandaria and he'll come here."

"And he's on the way," a voice said as Lor stood there. Breetor and a few others in the guild were with him, minus Laf.

"Where's Laf?" Rograx asked the death knight.

"Garrosh has him with him," Breetor said. "He's in danger at the moment, he's beginning to get suspicious. Pretty boy over there gathered a few of us here."

"Shut up," Lor said frowning. "I can send your head off your body, you know."

"Like to see you try with one eye, you damned pirate!"

"HEY!" Cho frowned. "Let's get you guys out of here and to Binan Village."

Dragnasty looked at the bear. "Somethin' tells me ya know more dan ya tellin' us."

"I'll have them explain once there, let's go before this beast gets here," Cho said as he led the group out a back exit. He whistled as his serpent Mishi arrived. "Let's get everyone out of here," he said as the little dragon squeaked and glowed as he became a very long, and very adult, Jade Serpent.

"Everyone get on," Cho said as he got on followed by the others as they held on while Mishi flew to the village.

The first shock everyone got was the fact Anya was alive and kicking. Only Rog really knew she was alive along with Breetor, so they stood out of the way. The second, was Vol'jin's condition.

Kali had returned an hour later looking worn out and like she had been in a fight.

"Kal?" Lor walked to her. "Dearest, what's happened?"

"We got to Echo Isles, that ol' resort area that Vol'jin runs," she said. "And the whole place was under martial law. But the bodyguards that once served Father with pride have been corrupted by Garrosh. We had to fight 'em unfortunately and those that survived, well…they probably by now wish they didn't."

Drag frowned. He was a troll, so this was his home. "And da people now?"

"Father is takin' care of 'em now," she said. "I have one message from him however." She looked up. "He's gonna join our cause. But he says not to do anythin' drastic yet. He'll keep us informed on what to do."

"Vol'jin ain't gonna take dat sittin' down," Drag said seriously. "Ever since he got fired from his position in da company, he's been wantin' a fight with da bastard."

"I know that, Drag," Kali sighed. "But even he knows that we gotta wait."

Lor nodded. "Give us more time to plan," he said.

"And I gotta get back to the Klaxxi," Kali said seriously. "My job ain't done with 'em." She looked at Lor. "I'll be back, I promise, but you know me. Ain't leavin' a job half done."

He nodded and kissed her softly as she returned it before heading out again.

Rog chuckled softly as he saw this. "Young love," he joked as Breetor smacked him upside the head.

"However, there's two new people coming to help us," Breetor said seriously. "I had to do some digging in Sylvanas's records. One of her experiments happened to be to breed a dog with a human…the results were messy at first, since she used wolf DNA. Then she got a better DNA deal and bred a successful hybrid, to this day still lives."

"Wait, you mean the girl who works mostly as a wandering artist?" Anya asked. "I've heard of her. She's a rogue."

"Yes, and her skills are needed," he said. "I also contacted another of our kind, the Forsaken I mean. He's a mage. These days, he works at a body repair shop."

"Works on cars?" Drag asked.

"Nope…Forsaken body parts," Breetor said earning some disgusted looks. He would've been smirking if he could. "Of course cars, what do you take me for?"

"A bag of bones way past their expiration date," Anya muttered.

"Good one," Sinnd laughed.

Anya flashed the blood elf a smile and leaned against Chen. "So when do these two get here?"

"Allen's supposed to call me when they get here," Breetor said. "The girl isn't too fond of hanging around the Forsaken, which you can understand why. She's of neutral stock as Allen's the Horde."

"Allen?" Drag looked up. "Ya mean Allen Ashland? Dat bezerker?"

"That's the one," Breetor said.

"Oh god, we're doomed," Rog groaned. "If he sees blood…"

"We'll handle that," Breetor said. "Just trust me on this."

"He got us this far," Anya said suddenly. "And he's trying to save Laf. So let's trust him."

Lor sat down and nodded as he looked at Vol'jin. "We have to find Baine," he said. "His friend was in the Karasang Wilds last I heard."

"I'll drive dere," Drag said. "I got more mounts to shake a stick at."

"Good," Lor said. "Then Drag, I leave that in your hands to find the tauren. Kali should be back soon, and we can get to more business."

"Get your panties out of the twist, Theron, we're not in a business meeting!" Anya growled. "Vol'jin nearly died and we're all in danger if Garrosh decides to head this way!"

"Sorry, force of habit," Lor said.

Chen rubbed Anya's shoulders as he relaxed her. "All we can do now is wait…and have patience."

"Patience isn't one of his virtues, but he'll have to deal with it," Rog said seriously. "We need a better base of operations."

Chen looked at Cho. "I'd say with the Klaxxi, but I'd be afraid they wouldn't accept them much," he said. "And Zhu won't like more strangers around."

"I'll talk to the Klaxxi…it's better with them," Cho said. "Who'd be stupid enough to argue with a wasp as big as a troll and with a deadly sting?"


	24. Plan of Action

_**A/N: Just so people know, I am having wrist issues lately, so my stories won't be coming as fast as they used to. Typing is becoming a bit hard to do, but I am under a doctor's care, so it should be better. Second, while I know I have this story, I have a prequel here as well called Azeroth High School Year Book. Basically to fill in some blanks. So do read it and enjoy!**_

One day passed, then two…even three.

Silence was usually the only thing heard unless it was Vol'jin's labored breathing. Anya and Chen worked with him every waking hour of the day, while Rograx stood against the doorway staring off into nothing. Lor'themar occasionally paced, his hands pressed together to his chin. Sinnd was more outside, as if to get out of the stress of the area. Drag had found himself fishing as a way to deal with the stress.

Anya, on the third day, was deep in thought sitting in a bamboo chair on the porch of the house. Vol'jin had to leave this village to a safe space, and she knew none safer than the Shado-Pan Monastery. She saw a beer mug thrust into her hands and looked up to see Chen gazing down at her.

"Hot cider," he said.

"Oh, thanks," Anya said gratefully as she took a sip. "I was just thinking…we need to move him. The lax of security in this village and the fact Garrosh has been snooping around the area. Not here, but outside of here."

"I have to agree, my dear," he said nodding his head. "I'm sure Taran wants more company, but considering things…" He paused squinting in the distance. "A kodo?"

"Kodo?" Anya looked confused, but her sharper eyes looked over. "I'll be damned, it's Baine Bloodhoof!"

"How'd he know where to come?!" Rograx asked when he saw someone riding behind him.

Baine slid off his kodo and helped Kali down as she gave a slight hiss. "Sorry, sorry," he said gently putting her down.

"It's fine," Kali said through clenched teeth.

"What the hell happened to her?" Lor demanded.

"A few bruised ribs," Baine said. "That Empress gave her one hell of a fight. I ran into her in the area after the fact."

"And the Klaxxi?" Anya asked.

"They're repairin' themselves," Kali said. "They're lookin' at what paragon would make a good leader. And in the meantime, they'll help us in our fight against Garrosh." She looked over toward Vol'jin and sighed. "Any better?"

"Very slow progress," Chen said. "Like he's hanging by a thread, but it's not ready to break."

"I coulda told ya that," Kali said. "He's a stubborn ass troll."

"What was dat?" Drag asked as he crossed his arms.

"You know I mean no harm."

Drag chuckled nodding as he looked at Anya. "Can ya heal her ribs so we can git to dis area ya be talkin' on?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Bossy much?" She walked to Kali and got to work.

Chen looked at this. "We can't take him by cart," he said. "The only way is to fly him over." He saw Anya give him a strange look. "What?"

"Cho has that big dragon," she said. "But he's off trying to find Allen and Yasha."

"Already found!" a voice from above said as Cho landed Mishi down. "Kind of hard to find them, when you said undead, I expected one of the Forsaken, but he looks more human than that!"

"I was blessed!" Allen Ashland got off the dragon and fixed his shirt. His hair was stark white, as white as a ghost while his eyes glowed. He wore a brown button down shirt and black jeans with boots and a long black duster. He stood about 6'2 and wasn't hunched.

It was almost like he was the human version of the Banshee Queen herself.

Looking slightly airsick was Yasha, a 4'11 girl with equally white hair and white puppy ears on top of her head. As a human, she possibly had black hair and black eyes, which were now replaced with amber. Her arms had scars on them, including one that went from her wrist all the way to her shoulder. She was in a tank top, holey jeans, and Converse sneakers, looking more like a street wise person.

Then again, she was a rogue after all.

Allen turned toward his companion and eased her down once she didn't look so green. She looked up at the others blinking her eyes getting them adjusted as she smiled finally.

Rograx was biting himself so he wouldn't be tempted to touch Yasha's ears. They looked so tempting, but Allen slapped his hand away.

"Wouldn't do that, orc," he warned. "She'll bite."

"Only if they pull on them," Yasha said seriously, an adult voice coming from the small body.

Baine was staring down at the girl like he was afraid to move, that he could take one step and squash her. "So you've come to help us?" he asked.

"Of course," Yasha said staring up at the tauren. "Despite being neutral, we all know a threat when we see one. However, I have disturbing news of Dalaran." She looked at Lor'themar. "Sunreavers are being murdered left and right and it was discovered Jaina put an order out on all of them. She's become a mafia boss it seems, angry at the Horde."

Lor didn't take this news sitting down. "I was tempted to make our people go back to the Alliance…but this is too much," he said. "I have to make a phone call, excuse me." He walked upstairs of the hut.

Kali looked at this and shut her eyes. "And Veressa's allowin' this shit?"

"Yeah, she's sided with Jaina," Yasha said.

"I knew I should've abolished the Silver Hand while I had the chance," Kali said. "But that would make me like Jaina, wouldn't it?"

"Dat it would, lass," Drag said. "And you ain't like dat."

"I know," she said and sighed. "Cho…we need to get Vol'jin to the Shado-Pan. Mishi's the only way we have."

Cho nodded his head. "I'll help," he said. He looked at Chen. "You and Anya come with me."

"Actually, everyone needs to," Chen said. "We need a plan and need one badly."

"If that's the case," Cho said and whistled. A bunch of cloud serpents, trained to fly people around, appeared harnessed and ready to be claimed. "Let them sniff you and they will choose who they want as theirs."

Anya noticed a blue cloud serpent studying her as he moved to her side studying her as he rested his head against her chest purring. She chuckled softly at this petting it. She looked over to see Kali had a red one, like Mishi, cuddling to her.

Lor came out as a Golden Cloud Serpent literally knocked him over happily licking his face. Kali saw this and giggled as she moved to help him. "He's yours, dear," she said.

"I guess so," he mumbled as he studied it.

Chen looked at Anya as he walked to her. "I'll ride with you," he whispered.

Anya nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me," she responded as she boarded the Cloud Serpent with him.

Baine gave this an unusual look. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, de fact dat Anya is in love?" Drag asked. "I'll say."

"I think it's cute," Sinnd said. "Anya deserves happiness like the next person. All she went through, Chen's a breath of fresh air for her."

Baine slowly nodded his head. "I see."

Yasha looked back at Mishi and swallowed. "Do I honestly have to fly again? I can hoof it faster."

"Den you do dat," Drag said. "But someone needs to be wit ya."

"I'll go," Rograx said. This had the group stare at him. "What? I can help her."

"Fine," Allen said as he relented. It was obvious he cared for Yasha in a brotherly manner and didn't want her harmed. "And Yasha? No stealth for now, it slows you down."

"I don't plan on it," she said. "We'll meet you there." And with that, the two ran off.

Once Vol'jin was secure, the group took to the skies. Kali blinked as she held onto her new Cloud Serpent nervously. "Lil' lower?"

"Still scared of heights?" Lor teased.

"Hell, I wouldn't be if not for that one time!"

Baine snickered as if he remembered. "That would scare anyone," he said.

"It was a joke!" Lor protested. "I swear!"

"What happened?" Drag asked.

"We'll tell you later," Sinnd said. "It was during Kali's daredevil days."

Kali smirked on that one. Yet she noticed something below as she frowned. "Anya, it's night elves."

Anya looked at this and raised a brow. "What are they doing?" She then saw Tyrande. "I'll see since she knows I'm alive. I'll be careful."

Kali watched her go down as she lingered a moment. After a few minutes, Anya returned with a 'I'll tell you when we get there' look sketched across her face. Kali nodded her head as they followed the others to the mountains.

Zhu studied Vol'jin's wounds and frowned. "Poison," he said. "Yet he's got a chance here. You were wise to bring him."

Chen nodded. "I thought so," he said and looked at Anya. "What did your aunt say?"

"They uncovered some object called the Divine Bell," she said. "And in the wrong hands, it will bring chaos. It was created around the time of the Thunder King."

Cho stroked his beard as he looked at some scrolls and frowned. "It's a mogu artifact," he said. "And she's right, it could bring about the apocalypse if in the wrong hands."

"I bet if Garrosh found out on it, he'd be the highest bidder trying to get it," Sinnd said. "It's just what he needs to add the fuel to the already growing fire."

"She said she was going to take it to Darnassus," Anya said. "I don't know if that's a proper choice or not."

Kali leaned against the wall. "I'd pick the 'or not' option on that," she said. "It shoulda stayed buried."

"And what's worse," Cho said. "One ring could awaken the Thunder King and that would have monstrous consequences."

"I heard 'bout him," Drag said. "When I was a kid, I was told dat Lien Shen helped with de wars dat were started by de Zandalar. Bad voodoo dere."

"They enslaved our ancestors," Tzu said seriously. "If he awakens, we'll all be slaves."

"That bell could be the beginnin' of that," Kali said suddenly. "I doubt it would wake him up, it would take a shitload of dark magic to revive him from the dead."

"Dat's true," Drag said. "But still, if Garrosh gits it…"

"We won't let him," Anya said suddenly. "Even if we have to destroy it, he won't touch that bell."

"Spoken like a true monk," Chen said as Anya beamed.

"Our first task is to help Vol'jin get better," Baine said. "And in the process, observe anything. I know spying shouldn't be too bad for some."

"Yasha's a rogue," Anya said. "And plus I still maintain druid abilities."

"Hunters can camouflage," Kali said. "Drag and I can do that too."

"Anya, I don't think you should for now," Baine said. "You're a healer, so we need you here. The hunters and the rogue may have a better chance."

Anya wanted to protest, but realized he had a point and nodded her head. "All right."

"As for the three of you," Lor said. "Get rest tonight. You leave at first light."

All three saluted on this.


End file.
